Better the Devil You Know
by Wolflover235
Summary: Sequel to "Maybe We Need Each Other" Lucifer and Mary have made it out of the alternate universe. Now, Mary must deal with the consequences of being possessed by Lucifer. As well as facing the new dangers surrounding her boys' lives. It goes like the saying, "Better the Devil You Know(Than the Devil You Don't)" Rated T for language and other stuff
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Okay. Here it is! The first chapter to the sequel. Be sure you have read "Maybe We Need Each Other" first before this, otherwise everything will just be confusing. :)**_

 _ **I may not post another until later this week, because, finals are coming soon... Along with other stuff, but I will be writing out future chapters on the side so...**_

 _ **Anyway, enjoy!**_

 _ **Once again: The cover art for this story was made by ME! :)**_

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

* * *

" _Yes."_

Lucifer's grace was now making its way to where Mary stood.

Michael soon covered his evident surprise with a laugh, before speaking over the slow events, "You really have gotten desperate Well, I have news for you.. So have I!"

Michael lunged at her just as the grace began to dim within her, Blade coming down to her chest.

 _Clank!_

At the last possible moment, Mary's arm moved, deflecting his Blade with her own.

A small smirk spread across her lips, before, with a simple flick, she forced his arm back, and she grabbed it with her other hand, twisting it until all bones could be heard snapping.

" _Hurt?!"_ Mary/Lucifer asked, smirk still proudly shown.

Suddenly, the two angels that had been forgotten had gotten up and were now going for the new Lucifer, bent on protecting their _Leader._

With a simple snap of fingers, the angels were soon nothing but dust.

"So, any last words?"

Michael gave him the same expression Lucifer gave him only moments before.

However, before he could say anything, a violent pulsing sensation came from behind them, from the portal.

' _ **Lucifer!**_ _The portal!'_ Mary's voice shouted deep from within himself.

"Right...!" Lucifer remembered, before starting into a full run towards the nearly closed portal.

Within a couple seconds, he was, almost, shot out of it, landing on the ground roughly.

Lucifer moved onto his back, taking a few minutes to recover.

' _Well. We made it.'_ Mary spoke within.

Lucifer smiled weakly, "Yes, we did."

Then...

Darkness.

* * *

 _ **Now...**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

Mary slowly began gaining consciousness.

It was still, somewhat, dark, and she was in an extremely uncomfortable position on the ground.

She must have been out for some time, because morning dew had formed on the grass beneath her, so her hair and clothing were nearly drenched.

Little by little, everything was coming back to her. Every little detail that led to this position.

Except now, _she_ seemed to be in control.

Mary finally decided to sit up, wincing slightly at the pain her body fully awoke to.

She ran a hand through her messy, matted hair, getting rid of any grass or dirt that had stuck to it.

As she scanned her surroundings, she noticed she was in a forestry landscape, with a familiar cabin a few feet away.

It slowly clicked, that this was the same place the portal had first opened, where she and Lucifer had fallen through in the first place.

... Lucifer?

For all that had just happened, he sure was quiet.

Despite the inactivity, she could still sense him inside her.

It must be a part of that... _Bond._

Soon, Mary was able to stand, but was even more sore than before as she did so.

Sleeping on the ground is _not_ fun.

She could see that it had to be early dawn, it was foggy and cloudy at the same time, but she could see the light blue color of the sky above.

An image she missed.

' _Lucifer?'_ She said inwardly, wondering if she could communicate with him still, despite his silence.

No answer.

Mary sighed, ' _Guess not.'_

She took another glance around the forest, trying to remember how she had first gotten here, where she had met Kelly.

The cabin and everything around looked to be long abandoned.

After a while, she finally decided to just take a random direction through the forest.

Every now and again, she would try once more to get in contact with Lucifer, but he was being silent, and she knew, something was going on.

The Lucifer she knew never kept his mouth shut for long.

* * *

A few hours passed, and Mary had miraculously chosen the right path.

She was now walking down a never-ending road, but out in the middle of nowhere.

The last sign she had seen gave her names of a few towns, but they were hundreds of miles out still.

By now, her clothes had somewhat dried, thanks to the fully risen sun, but her feet were killing her, _again._

She had given up on trying to ' _wake up'_ Lucifer about an hour ago. She wasn't sure what was going on with him, but then again, she wasn't sure why she even cared.

After about another hour, just when she felt her feet were going to give out, she heard the sound of a vehicle coming towards her.

The first vehicle she'd seen since she first found the road.

It slowed down next to her, driving slowly at her pace, the window slowly rolling down.

"You need a ride, Miss?" A gruff, middle-aged man asked from within the truck.

"I don't have money, if that's what you're asking in return." Mary said.

"I didn't ask if you had money, I asked if you wanted a ride. There's a town ahead, but not for quite a few miles. I can give you a lift there." The man said.

Mary stared at him with uncertainty, despite how much her sore feet begged her to accept.

However, just when she was about to-

' _ **Don't**_ _do it.'_ A familiar voice suddenly snapped within her.

Mary visibly jumped at the unexpected voice, but seemed to let out a sigh of relief at his voice, before a confused expression formed, "Why?"

" _Why?_ Is it that bad for someone to offer a lady a ride to get her off the streets?" The man in the truck spoke up, of course, hearing _her_ speak.

' _Come on. Look at him. You think he wants to just_ _ **give you a ride?**_ _I can see inside his soul, he wants to give you_ _ **something**_ _alright.'_ Lucifer said.

Mary listened to his words, then focused back on the man.

As if to prove his point, she could literally _see_ that _Look_ in his eyes.

"No. I'm fine. I, uh, I can walk for a bit longer." Mary finally spoke back to the man.

The man was silent for a few minutes, and for a split second, Mary felt prepared for an oncoming forced escape.

Finally, he just shook his head, "Whatever. Have fun dying out here." He said, before speedinng off without another word.

Mary watched after him, a small part of her regretting declining his offer.

' _Heh. Does he know who I am?'_ Lucifer spoke up.

Mary then returned her focus on the voice inside her, "Technically, he _did_ just see a stranded woman walking down the road in the middle of nowhere... Where were you anyway? I've been trying to contact you for hours."

' _I've been here this whole time.'_ Lucifer said.

"Then why have't you answered? I could have used your help, can you at least teleport us now?" Mary asked.

She could _hear_ Lucifer sigh, ' _I was just out a little longer than you were... Hold on...'_

Mary waited for a full 3 minutes in silence, glancing around her, waiting for the views to chane.

' _Damn it.'_ Lucifer finally spoke.

"... What?" Mary asked.

' _I don't know. It's like my grace is drained again. It's there, I can feel it, but I can't...-"_ He sighed annoyed.

"Drained? But you were doing just fine _Over There?_ You... You were like a Lucifer 2.0. What-"

' _I'm just as confused as you are! Just... Keep going. Any idea where we are at the moment?'_ Lucifer asked.

Mary sighed "The last sign I saw, the towns indicate that we're somewhere in Colorado."

' _Damn it. Well, we're not in Kansas anymore.'_ Lucifer sighed.

"Very funny." Mary scoffed, and continued walking.

' _This was_ _ **not**_ _how I intended to spend my time with you.'_ Lucifer muttered.

Mary rolled her eyes, "Same here."

With that, it went silent between them again, as Mary continued to follow the trail of the never-ending backroads.

 _ **Boulder:**_ _110 miles_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well, there you have it! The beginning to yet another journey! This chapter was short, I know, but... I'm hoping and thinking that this story might be a little longer than the first one! Considering a lot of this is going to later be molded in with the Season.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this so far!**_

 _ **Thoughts?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Well, it's the end of the week! My school is almost over, so I thought I'd go ahead and post this chapter, since I finished writing its rough draft 2 days ago...**_

 _ **I finally got around to getting caught up with the show, it's pretty good so far. I can still make some changes with it of my own on here.**_

 _ **Review replies(Since I got a few the other day, and all those favorites!):**_

 _ **yuzukikuran476:**_ _You're welcome, Lol. What else would this story be without them? Haha._

 _ **1PocketElf:**_ _Yeah, in my mind "Nick" is the only Lucifer I picture in my mind, but... Here, at least in my mind, (I'm not sure if any of you hear or imagine this), but when Lucifer is not in control and he's talking to Mary, I still hear_ _ **his**_ _voice. We'll see what's to come._

 _ **Vee:**_ _Thank you. I'm glad you liked the first story. This chapter is hopefully a little longer. I wanted to break it off at so many different parts here, but... Yeah, I'm working on trying to make chaps longer._

 _ **Anyway, enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2:**_

It was night time by the time Mary saw signs of the town in the distance.

She had taken only a couple breaks when she could, but Lucifer constantly coached her to keep going.

When she finally reached the town, she was nearly ready to collapse.

Not only was her whole body sore now, but she was starving as well.

Back in the alternate universe, she didn't recall ever feeling any kind of hunger, but now that she was back in this world, and having walked all day...

"Wait... Castiel never had the need to eat, and neither did _you,_ before. How is this different?" Mary asked breathlessly.

Lucifer sighed, ' _Well._ _ **One,**_ _you're in control here._ _ **Two,**_ _my grace is still not responding, so we're basically two humans in one body._ _ **Three...**_ _Watch where you're going.'_

Just as he had finished speaking, Mary almost ran into someone who was also walking down the mostly empty streets.

"Sorry." She told the person, before making her way around them, who had nodded dismissively to her.

' _Are you really that clumsy? You didn't see...-_ _ **Oh."**_ Lucifer trailed off when he noticed what she had done.

During her contact with the passerby, she had managed to grab his wallet.

' _Mary. I didn't know you had it in you. I'm impressed.'_ Lucifer said, and she could feel him smiling from the inside.

"Yeah well. Even before we got sent through the portal, I didn't have anything, so..." Mary sighed, as she looked through the wallet, at its contents.

Aside from the credit cards and license, there was only about $75 in cash.

Okay. Now just to find a convenience store, and the cheapest motel in this place.

She didn't even care to have Lucifer's permission in doing this. If he wanted her to be _functional_ for him, he was going to have to let her rest. In a real bed.

After a while of wandering, she found a small convenience store.

She had to keep from nearly picking up every food item in sight.

Maybe she _had_ been hungry while in the other world, but never noticed until now.

Finally, she settled for a cold sandwich, a bag of chips, a drink, and a guide map to the town.

The clerk gave her a look, most likely looking at her torn clothing and slightly scraped face, but told her the total.

After paying, she left the store, back out in the dark and empty streets.

While she ate, she looked over the tourist map under a dim street light.

The nearest, cheapest motel was right outside of town.

10 miles...

' _I still got enough grace in me to keep you going that long.'_ Lucifer spoke up.

Mary sighed, but after finishing her sandwich, continued down the quiet road.

In about another hour, she now stood before the old looking motel.

She already knew the cheaper it was, the worst the conditions would be, but it was better than spending another night sleeping on the ground, or on the desert sand, or a wet and rocky cave.

Mary dragged her feet into the quiet building, heading up to the reception desk.

"Hello. Welcome to the Motel. How may I-" A lady started, until she turned to face her. Her name tag reading _Rosie._ "Oh. Rough day?"

"You could say that." Mary sighed.

"Alright. Well, you're in luck. We have one more room available. How long will you be staying with us?" Rosie asked.

"Just for tonight." Mary said simply.

Rosie typed the information into the computer, "Okay. That will be $29."

Mary fished out the last couple bills left in the wallet, handing htem to her.

In exchange, Rosie gave her her key and change.

"Okay. And your room is number 6. Enjoy your stay." Rosie smiled.

"Thank you." Mary said.

She made her way down the long, narrow hallway, scanning each door before stopping at her number.

When she got inside the room, she already knew she wasn't expecting much.

The room was small, a bed, an old tv, and a smaller bathroom.

' _Wow. Compared to the Cage, this is luxurious.'_ Lucifer commented.

Mary scoffed, rolling her eyes, though she was slightly surprised to hear about... The cage?

She sighed as she sat down on the old looking bed, before fully laying down on it.

On any other occasion, she'd definitely have a say in how uncomfortable these old beds were, but, compared to what she'd been through...

She laid there in silence for a while, too tired to move, but apparently not tired enough to fall asleep.

Lucifer seemed to sense it, because he soon spoke up, ' _Um... You gonna sleep? I kinda can't focus on regenerating myself when I've been having to waste what I had of my grace to keep_ _ **you**_ _from collapsing.'_

Mary's eyes lowered, he was...?

"I thought you didn't have any grace?" She said.

' _I have it. It's just not... At full power. And since I've been giving_ _ **you**_ _full control, I still have to make sure you were still functioning... You know... As my vessel?'_ Lucifer sounded in a reminding tone.

Mary scoffed again, "You don't have to keep reminding me."

' _Okay then. Go to sleep. We are getting to Kansas by tomorrow.'_ Lucifer said.

"Uh, in case you haven't noticed. We are _two_ states away from Kansas. I can't possibly w-"

' _Sometimes, I think you humans are just naturally stupid, so I'll break it down for you. You, sleep. I can focus on healing, or regenerating, or finding out whatever is wrong with my grace. Then, tomorrow I_ _ **might**_ _have enough to teleport us there. I just need_ _ **your**_ _help at imaging their little hideout for me, can you do that?'_ Lucifer asked.

Mary sighed, drowsiness slowly coming over her, "Yes. And I take control when we get there, right?"

' _Yes. But remember, despite our deal, this is a privilege. If I sense you're up to something, or if things don't go as planned tomorrow at their little hideout... I will not be holding back, you_ _ **will**_ _give me full control. Understood? ... Mary?...'_ Lucifer stopped his rant when he realized she was apparently out, ' _Great.'_

* * *

 _"And now, for your national weather service."_

 _"Prepare for a snowstorm just south of Denver, Colorado. Meanwhile, things are bright and sunny in Kansas, and over here in Texas-"_

The voices were cut off by an electric static sound.

 _"Welcome to Wheel of Fortune!-"_

Another round of static.

 _"qué hacemos-"_

Static.

Mary slowly began coming into consciousness by the constant noise.

 _"The End is near! Have you been Saved?!-"_

Another round of static.

Mary finally decided to open her eyes, wondering where all the noise was coming from.

The sun shone brightly from out the window, and as she slowly began to move, she noticed that the TV was on, randomly changing channels every few seconds.

' _Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you?'_ Lucifer asked in fake pity.

Mary scoffed, but found the remote to the TV, and turned it off, before laying her head back down. Despite Lucifer's presence, she hadn't slept this good since... Well, she couldn't remember.

Within seconds, the TV came back on, a random tv show playing.

Mary sighed, annoyed, but sat up slowly, her body still slightly sore, but felt better than it had been.

"So, I take it you have your grace back?" Mary asked, rubbing her eyes.

' _As far as I know. Yes. You know, I_ _ **could**_ _just take control_ _ **now.**_ _Trust me, it's quite cozy when you're under and-'_

"No. I'm fine. Let's just go." Mary sighed, forcing herself onto her feet, grabbing the motel key, prepared to leave the room.

' _Uh, yeah, sure. Let me just teleport us away, in front of millions of people. I'm sure they'd take nicely to that. We leave_ _ **now.'**_ Lucifer said.

Mary gave a look of confusion, but didn't move any further.

' _Just... Focus. Image what your boys' hideout looks like. I'll do the rest.'_ Lucifer said.

Mary sighed, deciding to just do what he said, and she closed her eyes, giving a vivid visual of the Bunker.

For a minute, nothing happened.

However, when she opened her eyes another minute later

She was no longer in the old, rundown room, but standing right outside of a familiar building.

A black Impala was parked a few feet away from her, indicating to her that they were really here.

Taking a deep breath, Mary headed towards the hidden entrance of the Bunker.

To be honest, she hadn't completely thought this whole ordeal through.

She'd get here, find Sam and Dean, then what?

Once she even _mentions_ Lucifer's name...

But she already told herself she wasn't going to lie to them.

Finally gathering enough courage, she knocked on the door roughly a few times.

Silence followed for the longest time.

Then, the lare door swung open, revealing Dean, a gun raised warily at whoever was there.

His eyes widened in shock for a couple seconds, his gun lowering only slightly.

"Hey Dean." Mary started, understanding his current vapor lock.

He remained frozen to the spot for another minute, before his eyes hardened again and he raised his gun back up pointing dangerously towards her chest.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Review replies:**_

 _ **yuzukikuran476:**_ _I try. Haha._

 _ **Blondie 20000:**_ _Of course not, and... Quite honestly, in the show, I think they let Cas in a little too fast. So, yeah... Let's not make that mistake with Mary. ;). Let's see how it goes._

 _ **Guest:**_ _I will, even if it takes a while to write! :)_

 _ **Anyway, that's about it. Sorry for the wait. I finished up school for the year so I**_ _should_ _ **have some more writing time. When I'm not at work...**_

 _ **Hopefully this will pay off though, it is quite long! :D**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3:**_

"You have exactly 30 seconds to explain what you're doing here, _Shifter,_ before 3 of these lovely silver bullets go in your chest. _1,_ because you're a Shifter. _2,_ for having the guts to actually come to my doorstep, and the third one is for having the _guts_ to shift into... _That!"_ Dean said, anger and slight grief in his voice.

"Dean. I know it may be hard to believe. But it's me." Mary said calmly, hands raised slightly.

"Yeah. That's what they all say. Well, I got news for you. The _real_ Mary is gone, and she's never coming back. So nice try with the pose." Dean said, cocking his gun.

"I was sent through the portal!" Mary spoke up quickly.

Dean paused his movements, giving her a slight look of confusion.

"Kelly's son, before he was born, created a portal into another dimension. I was dragged into that world along with Lucifer. Somehow, that portal reopened, and I was able to make it through. I know it sounds... Crazy, but you have to believe me." Mary pleaded.

' _Uh, he's my son too, and you wouldn't have made it through that portal if it wasn't for m-'_

 _'Shut_ _ **up!'**_ Mary snapped at Lucifer mentally, who had been silent until now.

"Dean. You've been up here a while, who was knock-" Suddenly, Sam's voice broke the thick silence as he soon came into view.

He had the same look of shock on his face Dean once did.

Now, Dean just looked plain confused and perplexed, his gun completely lowered now.

* * *

Mary, Sam and Dean now all sat in the map room of the Bunker.

Mary sat at the end of the table, while Sam and Dean both sat on each side of her, still staring at her like she was some sort of... Alien.

"M-mom. Is that really you?" Sam decided to break the silence again.

"Yes. I know it doesn't make much sense, but... If you let me, I'll tell you everything." Mary sighed.

"Go ahead. I want to know how you-"

"Dean!" Another voice sounded from the other room, "Castiel and I are gonna...- _Oh._ Who's this?"

A teenage boy came into the room, smiling politely but curiously at the newcomer, Castiel slowly coming in after him.

"This is Mary. The one we've been telling you about." Dean said simply, still focused on her, "She was just about to tell us how she got back here, and away from-"

" _Lucifer."_ Castiel spoke up in a venomous voice, followed by the sound of an Angel Blade slipping into his hand.

Dean finally turned around to face the two, before exchanging glances between them and Mary.

"Uh, no Cas. This is _Mom._ She made it out of the portal and she came alone, right?" Dean asked, looking at Mary for confirmation.

Mary remained silent, the shock of being revealed too early, and the fact that Castiel was here, apparently alive.

Lucifer was expressing his thoughts on that as well, but she blocked him out.

" _Right?"_ Dean repeated, giving her a stern look.

Mary glanced between the four, trying to come up with something. _Anything._

" _Mom?!"_ Dean's voice rose, worry and anger forming as one.

"It's a long, _long_ story, okay? But if you let me explain-" Mary started.

"Oh my...-" Dean broke off in disbelief, standing up and pacing dangerously.

"Tell me you're joking? Are you even Mary?! What did you do to her, you son of a bitch?!"

Mary felt her heart clench in slight pain towards the rejected words, but met his stern gaze with her own, "It's _me,_ Dean. I'm in control-"

"So it's true? Lucifer's possessing you? Right now?" Dean asked, his voice growing more and more venomous.

Mary hesitated for a few seconds before speaking, she knew she was treading on thin ice right now, "Yes."

Dean stared at her angrily, seeming too upset to even think to do something.

Maybe that was a good thing. The only thing he could do now, was nod tightly once, before just walking away a few paces.

Mary took a deep breath, why did she ever think that this was going to be easy?

"Wait... So... You're Lucifer?" The unknown teenage boy spoke up, confused and clearly clueless of Dean's dangerous demeanor.

"Not right now. But he is in here, yes." Mary answered, before giving the _kid_ a double look.

 _Was he...?_

' _Well. He grew up fast.'_ Lucifer commented within her.

That was confirmation enough for her

This must be the son.

"Mom..." Sam spoke up, of course with a calmer tone than Dean's seething form behind him, "Why?"

Mary focused on him, a pleading look in her eyes, "I... We made a deal. I did this to protect you two."

Dean suddenly laughed lowly, " _Protect us?_ Since when does partnering up with the _Devil,_ by any means, protect us?!"

"Since I spent enough time in that world to know the vile things that live in that universe!" Mary snapped back, finally finding the sense to defend herself. "There are angels over there. Really twisted and evil angels. When the portal somehow reopened, those angels wanted to ruin this world. We _both_ didn't want that happening, so... We came to an agreement."

Dean looked at her incredulously, "An _agree-_ Do you know how ridiculous you sound? You're talking about...-"

' _Alright. I've heard enough.'_ Lucifer finally spoke up.

' _No, wait-!'_

Too late. Mary soon felt that familiar sensation of Lucifer coming to the surface, as he did when he first possessed her.

"You know what. Instead of making accusations, can you two _at least_ look on the bright side? I prevented an insane, new-and-improved Archangel _,_ and hundreds of other war-brained angels _over there,_ from crossing over here and turning _this_ world into _that_ one. _Me,_ I did that. Also, it is the truth that we did come to a deal, and I don't go back on them. So quit pointing fingers at your mother, and show a little gratitude. I could have just fully possessed her and ruined your petty little lives, but I haven't." Lucifer finally finished.

" _Gratitude?_ You expect me to show you-" Dean was about ready to charge the new being in front of him.

"Dean, _Dean!"_ Sam quickly stood to stop him before he did something he'd probably regret.

"You're not actually falling for this crap, are you Sammy?" Dean asked, surprised at how calm he was about it all.

Sam stayed silent, unsure how to answer.

"But you couldn't." Castiel suddenly spoke up, drawing everyone's attention, even Lucifer's.

"What?" Dean asked, slowly calming down from the adrenaline.

Castiel's eyes were on Lucifer's, "But you couldn't. You're _weak._ I can sense it."

"Careful." Lucifer pointed a finger at him, "I may be weak, yes, but I'm getting better. I can still take you on. How are you even alive anyway?"

"That is a good question." Cas said, glare still visible, as if ready for anything.

"Wait? You're weak?" Dean spoke up, now focused on Lucifer again.

Lucifer turned his glare towards him now, "Now, Dean. Don't go getting any ideas."

"He is right, Dean. Your mother is still in there." Castiel spoke up, though he hated to agree.

Dean stared at him a while longer, as if pondering something, then sighed.

"Alright. But he's staying down in the dungeons until we figure out what to do with him."

"Oh. I'd like to see you _try."_ Lucifer said.

' _Just do it.'_ Mary managed to speak from within.

' _Excuse me? You want me to-'_

 _'They're just as mad at me as they are with you. If you hope to get anywhere, we just have to let them cool off, so maybe they can hear the whole story, and maybe trust... us, a little more.'_ She seemed to be struggling with the last part.

During the time she had spoken, the Winchesters had closed in on him, and were now forcefully escorting him away.

Lucifer would have easily fought back, but decided to play along with whatever Mary had planned.

At least now he knew his kid apparently wasn't at the mercy of the Winchesters.

No telling when that would change though.

He was soon forcefully shoved intot the small 'panic room', with no windows or doors.

"Oh. Come on, guys. This is a little pointless, don't you think? I mean..." Lucifer complained lightly, turning to the boys, who were standing at the only escape route.

"You, _stay."_ Dean commanded.

Lucifer gave him a snarky look, but soon just complied by putting his hands together, bringing them up to his chin, making an ' _Innocent-Angel-Behavior_ expression. Even drawing an invisible circle above his head with a finger to represent the halo.

Sam and Dean both gave him a strange look, before simply closing the door.

After a few moments of silence, Lucifer dropped his arms back down to his sides.

"Stupid. This is _stupid!"_

 _'You just have to give it time.'_ Mary sighed.

"No. I could take my son whenever I want, but _you,_ ya sneaky little devil, will only stand in my way every time." Lucifer said.

Mary sighed, ' _It all comes with the package of possessing a Winchester.'_

"Yeah. I'm starting to gather that." Lucifer sighed, before dropping down into a chair that was in the room.

' _Why did you do that? Earlier?'_ Mary suddenly asked.

"What? Take control? Things weren't going well, I told you-"

' _No. It wasn't just that. If things weren't to go as planned, I thought you would have... - I don't know - tried to kill them or something... But you didn't. Instead you defended yourself... And me...?'_ Mary said. Yes, she hadn't missed it. She knew that tone in someone's voice, and the sudden abruption he'd caused when things were getting too tense.

"Okay. I'll admit, your boys were getting a bit outta line. I was kind of expecting the yelling and guns _after_ you told them the whole story... But their sweet, innocent little angel had to call us out. So I improvised." Lucifer explained.

Mary was quiet for a few seconds, hesitating with her next words, her thoughts jumbled.

' _Well... Thank you... For, not killing them.'_

* * *

Sam and Dean walked back into the main room, where Cas was waiting for them.

"Alright Cas. Tell us what else you know about this. Wait, where's Jack?" Dean asked.

"I told Jack to go ahead and do the supply run. And just so you know, I did not know _anything_ about this. I only sensed-"

"Damn it, Cas. You know what I mean!" Dean interrupted "I mean... Why would she even do this?"

"I believe that would be a question to ask _her._ On the other hand, I have noticed that this isn't an ordinary possession." Cas said.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, eyes lowering in confusion.

Cas sighed, "Well, for starters, when an angel takes a vessel, and the vessel accepts them, that angel has full control."

"So are you saying Lucifer possessed Mary without permission?" Dean asked.

"No. No angel can possess someone without proper consent. Not even Lucifer. I'm just saying it's not... Normal, for the vessel to have so much control. Perhaps Lucifer was right on that part. They made a deal, but even so... I've never seen anything like this..." Cas trailed off.

"Like what?" Dean pressed immediately.

Cas was quiet for a few seconds, before taking a deep breath, "I'm not... Quite sure how to explain it, seeing as I do not quite understand it myself. I would need to find out more. Perhaps with the knowledge we already know, however, we might be able to use it to _our_ advantage."

Dean stared at him for a few more minutes, before taking a deep breath, pacing lightly again.

"Okay... And... Mom...- Lucifer? - I don't know - said something about the portal somehow reopening. How is that possible?" Dean asked.

"I'm not sure on that either. It formed when Jack was...-" Castiel trailed off again, as if in thought.

"Oh my god." Dean spoke up, "Lucifer didn't-"

"No. I didn't sense anything like that within Mary, herself. I only sensed Lucifer, and..." Cas trailed off once again.

"Okay, Cas, you gotta stop doing that. If there's something you know, just tell us. I don't think there could be anything worst than hearing mom actually being... Pregnant, or something." Dean struggled with the word.

Castiel sighed again, "It's just that Mary has an unusual amount of grace inside her."

Dean looked confused again, "Okay? But that's because of Lucifer, right? The possession?"

"Partially, yes, but... In those cases, the vessel is filled with grace, via the Angel. Mary... It's like her _soul_ itself is enveloped with grace. Lucifer's grace." Castiel said.

"I'm not following." Dean said.

"In other words, they have a certain... Bond." Castiel sighed, obviously struggling with his words.

Dean's eyes lowered, "Come again?"

"We will have to question them further before I can confirm what I think." Cas said, seeming to want to let the subject drop.

Dean stared at him, before glancing at Sam, who had been silent the whole time, seeming just as confused as they all were.

* * *

 _Darkness._

 _Cold._

 _Pain._

 _Mary awoke, the chair she had been sitting in was gone, and she was tied in chains, tied up every which way._

 _She was also no longer in the small room, but in a pit of darkness._

 _"_ Mary _." His familiar voice sounded in a weak whisper._

 _Mary turned her head to the voice, noticing another form strapped in a similar position as her, a couple feet away._

 _It was... Lucifer? Or Nick's body?_

 _She wasn't sure._

 _Then, she heard another voice echoing in the darkness. It was... Humming a tune?_

 _It was the tune of '_ _ **Mary had a little lamb',**_ _but it wasn't being hummed in a comforting melody._

 _"Mary." Lucifer's voice sounded again, and she looked back over at where Nick's body was._

 _He still looked to be unconscious, maybe even dead?_

 _Then, a cut formed on the side of his cheek by an invisible force. He replied to that, visibly wincing in pain._

 _Shortly after, Mary felt the pain flash through her own body._

 _"_ _ **mary."**_ _His voice sounded rougher._

 _Mary wanted to call out into the darkness, but she couldn't._

 _"_ Mary!" _A different voice called to her now._

 _Dean?_

 _She still couldn't do anything._

"Earth. To. _Satan!"_

Suddenly, Mary jolted awake, nearly shooting out of the chair, slightly panicked.

"Hey, woah woah woah!" Dean spoke again, taking a couple steps back.

Mary sat back in the chair, breathing heavily, checking herself for injuries she could have sworn she felt.

"Oookay. Which one of you is in control?" Dean asked warily.

After another few minutes of recovery, Mary's senses finally began to take in the familiar features of the Bunker.

"It's me." She managed.

"Uh, ok... Are you okay?" Sam spoke up.

Mary looked up at the 3 forms in front of her.

Dean looked confused but slightly worried as to what was going on.

Sam just looked genuinely concerned.

And Castiel just stood a few paces back, guard still clearly up.

"Yeah. I just... Fell asleep." Mary sighed.

"Angels don't sleep." Dean said, matter-of-factly, the look of distrust still in his eyes.

"I don't know. Cas was right when he said Lucifer is weak. When I'm in control, I'm as good as human with his position. He says sleeping does help him regenerate a little though." Mary said.

"So you're helping him?" Dean glared at her.

"I don't have a _choice._ When I'm in control, I need sleep too." Mary said, although she was inwardly wondering why Lucifer was suddenly so quiet again.

After the dream, she couldn't deny that she was slightly worried.

"Okay. Okay. I'm giving you a chance to explain yourself, here. From beginning to end, I want you to tell me everything that led up to you _letting_ Lucifer possess you." Dean said.

Mary stared at him, happy to accept, but before she could start...

"Alright. I'll tell you everything, but first... Can you get me something to eat? I'm kind of starving." She asked.

Dean's eyes lowered, slightly surprised by the question, but reluctantly nodded, and they left the room, one by one.

Castiel was slower than the boys, giving Mary a perplexed look, a look that she knew was focused towards Lucifer.

Finally, he left the room as well, retreating after the two Winchesters.

Mary took a deep breath, alone once again.

She was stil slightly trembling from the vivid dream.

' _Lucifer...?'_

She could sense he was there this time, but he seemed to be in shock as well. She could just feel it.

"What the hell was that?" She finally asked aloud.

Another long round of silence.

"You were dreaming that? Weren't you?" Mary continued.

' _It wasn't a dream.'_ He finally said.

Mary's eyes lowered, _wasn't a dream?_

They were still here...?

"What do you mean?" Mary asked, the fear he was feeling was only growing worst within her.

' _It was a vision.'_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Okay, whew. Finally decided to end it here. Took me all night to type out and half of my morning to re-read it.**_

 _ **I will be trying to make chapters about as long as this one. All depends on the future ideas! :)**_

 _ **Just a small fact: Parts of the dream was inspired by Episode 9's preview for this season, but... Twisted in my own ways.**_

 _ **Originally I came up with the "dream" a while back, but...**_

 _ **What do you think it means?**_

 _ **In the meantime, I found a pretty cool Lucifer x Mary video on youtube! It's short but very well edited, I think you should check it out.**_

 _ **Mary/Lucifer - Between You & I.**_

 _ **Type it just like that and it should show! :). I hope to come across more videos like that, even though this ship may never happen. Haha.**_

 _ **Anyways... reviews?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Well, sorry for the wait. I guess you could say I took a break from this story after I finished writing the rough draft of this chapter. Then, my other stories started popping in my head and giving me ideas, but... I'm trying to push them aside because... Now that the show has taken a break, I want to try and finish this my way, and hopefully do it right.**_

 _ **Anyway, review replies:**_

 _ **yuzukikuran476:**_ _Alrighty._

 _ **Guest:**_ _Thanks, I like how that chapter turned out as well. At first I thought it was too... talkative, especially Cas, but... As I continued to read. I began to like it._

 _ **Vee:**_ _Well, thanks. I'm glad you, as well, like Cas' thoughts being so out in the open. The vision will be only partially explained, but as time progresses, we will see more on it. For now, let's find out why Mary let Lucifer in. ;). Among other things..._

 _ **Ruby:**_ _Will do._

 _ **Anyways, enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4:**_

It was silent for the longest time between them, so Mary spoke up, "A vision? How? We're _here,_ and Nick... If his body is nothing since you left it, shouldn't it be, like, decaying or something?"

' _Or something.'_ Lucifer answered, ' _I've been having these_ _ **visions**_ _since we left. Every time you fall asleep.'_

"But I have only seen that _once...?"_ Mary said confused.

Lucifer sighed, ' _Yes, because the last 2 times I managed to..._ _ **Block**_ _them from your conscious.'_

Mary's eyes lowered, confused, _why would he...?_

"H-how? Why?"

' _This is why I don't sleep, or like my vessels sleeping...'_ Lucifer started, before sighing again, slightly annoyed that she wasn't following, ' _I'm the_ _ **devil!**_ _My_ _ **dreams**_ _aren't exactly rainbows and unicorns.'_

Mary was silent for another minute, trying to decipher his words, before it finally clicked.

It wasn't just her he was protecting from those, so called, _visions,_ but also himself.

Without her, or any vessel for that matter, he was practically a tormented soul.

' _Don't do that!'_ Lucifer suddenly snapped, making her jump.

"What?" Mary was brought back to reality.

' _I can feel your sympathy._ _ **Don't!'**_ Lucifer said.

"I wasn't-"

' _Come now, Mary. I could partially sense your feelings before I posssessed you, thanks to my grace. You can't hide anything from me. Don't forget that, so don't think like that!'_ Lucifer said.

Mary sighed, almost ready for an argument, but was cut off fwhen the Winchesters came back in the room.

Dean handed her the plate, but was staring at her quizzically, "Who were you talking to?"

Mary gave him a look, but decided not to come up with an excuse, "Who do you think?"

"So... You and _Satan_ are all _Buddy-Buddy?"_ Dean asked, before pulling up a chair he had brought with them, seeing as they would be here a while.

" _Lucifer..._ And no, he just talks a lot." Mary said, trying to cover up her automatic response she first produced.

' _Look who's talking.'_ Lucifer muttered.

"Oh. And you're on first name basis, too?" Dean said, "Okay... Start from the beginning. What happened when you and... Lucifer, went through that portal?"

Mary took a deep breath, "When we fell through the portal, and it closed, Lucifer was pissed, so... I ran..."

From there, the memories began and she told them to her best abilities.

Lucifer caught her again, the travelling, running into angels, meeting Michael, then-

"Wait, hold up. Lucifer was getting his ass kicked by Michael, and instead of running away, you decided to play _hero?"_ Dean questioned, eyes lowered, perplexed.

Mary hesitated, she knew this would come up, and she quite honestly didn't know how to answer it herself.

"I... You have to remember it was a dog eat dog world over there. If I ran off, I'd be as good as dead within a second, so..."

' _Oh. Nice to know you never actually cared.'_ Lucifer commented.

Mary rolled her eyes, but had forgotten her place at that split second.

"What? Does Lucifer have another view on how it went?" Dean spoke up, obviously catching it.

"No. Anyways... Michael left, and Lucifer and I continued..." Mary decided the best way to avoid either of their forced questions, was to continue.

Dean's apparent displeased expressions never changed once during her explanation.

Helping Lucifer.

Still not leaving him.

Then, the next group of angels they met.

"Once again, you two partnered up." Dean commented in disbelief.

Mary sighed, but continued, saying that she hadn't had time to run anyway, because she was forced to fight another angel.

Then came the part where she didn't have a weapon, so getting injured was extremely easy.

"You were stabbed by an Angel Blade? How are you-?"

"Lucifer s-... Healed me." Mary corrected her wording. Neither phrase would please Dean either way, but...

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Oh, did I forget to mention I was kind of his prisoner?" Mary gave him a look.

' _Guess that backfired, huh?'_ Lucifer commented again.

' _Shut_ _ **up**_ _.'_ Mary repeated her words to him mentally.

"He said he'd have use for me when we got topside, which-"

"Well I can see _how."_ Dean said.

Mary sighed, growing annoyed, "Do you want to hear the rest of the story or not?"

"Go on." Dean finally decided to shut up. Since he seemed to be the onl one out of all of them asking the questions.

With that, Mary continued, speaking of the Hunters she had come across.

Dean's expressions finally changed from disapproval to surprise at that part, but still stayed silent.

Then she told them about the angels that came. This was going to be the difficult part, considering she herself didn't quite understand it, and if Dean was upset now...

' _Just don't tell them.'_ Lucifer suggested, seeming to agree with her position.

' _No. I said I wouldn't lie to them. Not anymore.'_ Mary said before taking a deep breath, further explaining what the angels wanted and how she could help, and how she didn't have a choice.

She could tell Dean was struggling not to speak up, while Sam looked genuinely surprised, Cas as well.

Mary carefully elaborated on the grace, but at the same time, wasn't sure if that still applied to her _now._

Next was Adam.

"Woah wait a minute. Adam? As in-"

"As in Adam who apparently wasn't _my_ son but was John's." Mary said, for the first time, feeling the confusion and anger towards that secret shed never known.

"Was he...? I mean, last we saw him, he was given over to Michael." Sam said, before a look of surprise crossed his face, "There wasn't two-?"

"No. It was _him,_ in the alternate universe... But... He _was_ possessed by an angel." Mary explained.

"Which one?" Cas spoke up, confused by the news.

"His name was Raziel." Mary said.

Castiel looked down in thought, slightly unfamiliar with the name.

"He was good. At least... Until the very end, he was. He was kind of the one who gave me the idea to make this _Deal."_ Mary said.

"What? Angel possession?" Dean asked, a glare setting in.

"No... It's hard to explain but... Adam was mainly free to be himself. Raziel was basically just a... Guardian angel, in a way. He saved his life, Adam let him in, they basically help each other." Mary explained.

"So Adam had majority control?" Castiel spoke up.

"Yes... Until towards the end, Raziel came to the surface when Lucifer called him out. He was kind of our lookout, because... As i said, Lucifer was weak almost right after he was sent through the portal, and the fight with Michael." Mary said.

"Okay. Keep going." Dean sighed, almost tiredly, of course this would be a lot of information to process.

Mary nodded, "So a couple days after Adam/Raziel joined us, we found the portal, but... Michael and a whole army of angels were there."

She continued, telling them of Raziel's sacrifice, and that they drew back at that time.

Now... Came the deal.

"You have to remember, Michael _there_ was loads of powerful, and promised _nothing_ good out of his endeavors. I... I couldn't let him come here. So... I made a deal. If we had to face him, I'd let Lucifer in so he'd have the strength to fend of Michael. It worked, Lucier was able to fight him, and almost actually won, but... The portal started to close, so... We jumped." Mary didn't even try to hold in saying _both._

"And Michael?" Dean asked.

"As far as we know, the portal was closed once we made it through... After that we both went unconscious again. When I woke up, I was in control, I walked a few hundred miles until Lucifer had the strength to teleport us here." Mary said, before looking at them again, "That's it."

Wait, so youre saying Lucifer beat the crap out of Michael, then when you got over here, he was just like he was before? I think it's all an act so he can't... Get out or something." Dean said warily.

"No. He's weak. I can feel it... I don't know how, I just can." Mary said, cutting him off before Dean coul even start on her first comment.

Dean just sighed exasperatedly, running a hand down his face.

"Okay. Well, you keep him sitting tight here. We'll decide whether or not we can trust you. Either one of you." He said, before leaving.

Sam was more hesitant, and for a second, looked as though he wanted to object, but soon followed after his brother.

Castiel followed them shortly after, closing the door behind him.

Mary sighed, hanging her head, which her neck complained, being in this sitting position for such a long time.

But this was all she was provided.

' _Well. It's a start.'_ Lucifer spoke up.

"Don't think that i they let us out of her, I'm gonna let my guard down with you." Mary said.

' _Have I said I was e_ _ **ver**_ _going to do anything since I got here?'_ Lucifer asked.

"You said you were going to find your kid, then..."

' _Then...? He's not in danger at the very moment. So I see no need to make any plans.'_ Lucifer said.

Mary took a deep breath, why had he begun to unintentionally trust him?

* * *

Sam, Dean and Cas returned to the main room.

"So, Cas. Did you get the answers you needed? It's all a... Memorable story, but... I'm more worried about what you're telling us." Dean spoke up.

"Well. I have fully concluded the meaning of their... _connection,_ but, you're not going to like it."

"I already don't like _any_ of this. So whatever you got, shoot." Dean said, taking a seat at the table.

Cas shuffled in place, seemingly uncomfortable about the upcoming news.

"I was right... About the grace. Lucifer healing her is a perfect explanation." Castiel said.

"Translate, please." Dean pressed.

Cas sighed, "When an angel heals someone, especially a human, a certain amount of their grace is sent to them, to allow the healing. Judging by her story, her injuries must have been critical, for the amount of grace he used. When the grace entered her body, it did its task to heal the wounds, but there is usually just an imprint of the grace left in the body that ejects after a certain amount of time... - Instead, it would seem that the grace has attached itself to Mary, and her body accepted it."

"So, was she possessed?" Sam asked.

"No. Consider it as a ' _living miracle'._ Any injuries she would receive ther eon out would instantly be healed by the grace, but... There is even more to it..." Cas trails off, "Mary said that she could f _eel_ his weakness. That was not only because she is his vessel, but also because of the lingering grace. What he feels, she feels. Thus, the Bond..."

"I don't get it. If she had Lucifer's grace in her, and then Lucifer possessed her, wouldn't that grace just return to him?" Sam asked, confusion clear on his face.

"In a way, yes. It should have, but... This was where the Bond comes in... There are some instances where an angel and a human will accept each other as angel and vessel, but also as... Something more... Closer." Cas muttered the last part.

It was silent in the room for a few seconds, Dean too perplexed to even raise is voice, "W-w-wait. So you're saying that Mom said Yes because...-"

"Because of their position, no. Your mother did not accept him because she had feelings for him. Nor him to her. But this certain connection c _an_ create that kind of... Interaction." Cas said.

Dean's face scrunched up into that of disgust, before standing, "Oh, God, Cas! What the hell! You're joking right?"

"I wish I were Dean. I'm not saying they ever _will_ develop feelings, per se, but... With the Bond-"

"Okay. Stop. Please. Just stop." Dean said.

In that moment, he was interrupted from his inner crisis by the sound of clattering noises coming from the kitchen, drawing everyone's attention.

Dean immediately recovered from his shock, quickly growing alert, drawing his gun as Sam and Cas slowly followed after his path to the noise.

However, as the drew around the corner, they saw it was just Jack, who had apparently returned, setting down a bunch of bags scattered around the kitchen.

Dean sighed, putting the gun away. "You gotta give a shout or something when you're back, okay kid? Not the best time to be sneaking around."

Jack turned to them, smile turning into confusion, "Oh. I'm sorry. I'm back!"

Dean rolled his eyes, "We see that _now,_ just... - Geez, what, did you buy the whole store or what?"

Jack glanced at the bags around him, before focusing back on Dean, "Castiel said you liked food, and that any kind would do, so... I got it all?"

"How did you pay for all this?" Sam asked, walking around, looking through some of the bags.

"Oh. Castiel gave me one of these. I didn't know buying things could be done with a piece of plastic." Jack said, holding up a credit card.

Dean sighed, before sending his glare to Cas.

"Sorry. I saw it laying around, thought it'd be easier or him to use." Castiel said, looking slightly apologetic, avoiding his glare.

Dean sighed again, shaking his head, before moving and taking the card away from Jack, "Alright. No more shopping for you without supervision. We do _not_ use these, that's how we get tracked by unwanted people. We use cash."

"Oh. Sorry, it just... Seemed you wanted me away from all of the... Tension. But it's still here. Is this about Lucifer?" Jack asked, still confused.

"Damn right, it's about Lucifer." Dean sighed, giving Cas a brief glance, saying with his eyes, ' _Later'._

"So... my... So called Father... Is inside your mom?" Jack asked.

"Don't say it like that. That's disgusting." Dean grimaced at him.

"Sorry... _Possessing_? Is that the correct word?" Jack asked.

Dean rolled his eyes at Jack's continuous questions, ' _He's obviously not staying out of it.'_

"Yes. But don't worry. Cas is going to tell us a way to get those two apart. Right Cas?" Dean said, glancing at him.

Cas gave him a look of confusion, copying Jack's expressions, but answered, "Y-yes. With time I'm sure I'll figure out a way."

"Oh... Well... Just curious, can I... See him?" Jack asked.

" _No_." Dean spoke up, louder than the other two.

"Why?"

"Listen, kid. Remember everything we told you about Lucifer. It's still true. Mom may have made a deal with him and gained partial control, but I know she wouldn't just march up to our doorstep to try and restart her life without Lucifer having some part to play in it. There's some things we don't know yet, and until we know everything. You stay away from them." Dean said.

Jack's eyes lowered, confused by the words, but also accepted his terms.

"Alright. Well, let's put all this crap up. I hope somewhere in this pile you got me some pie."


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Well... I went on a road trip yesterday, and I got 2 chapters done! This chapter was pretty interesting. It's fun when you have your chapter all planned out, you're writing the rough draft, then out of the blue, you get an idea at the last minute. I told myself I wasn't going to do it, but, I figured now was a better time to introduce HIM than ever.**_

 _ **I'm in an extremely happy mood, since it's my birthday, so... I wanted to give you guys both chapters today, but... My Birthday schedule caught up to me, so I hope you enjoy this "Birthday Chapter!"**_

 _ **JUST A FEW NOTES:**_

 _ **1\. Please read the ending A/N, because I have a little voting deal I need your opinion on before I proceed on writing...**_

 _ **2\. The song in this chapter is called Devil, Devil, by: MILCK(I guess you could say I got it from the video I told you about), but also I've been listening to it a lot while writing this, so when the "Scene" comes, feel free to give the song a listen while reading :).**_

 _ **Review replies:**_

 _ **Guest:**_ _Thanks I try to update a chapter whenever I finish writing out the rough draft._

 _ **yuzukikuran476:**_ _I have had a couple scenes go through my mind about Lucifer and Jack meeting. I'd like to think that either on here or in the show it would probably be awkward, but... With Mary in the way, things might be a bit more awkward. Speaking of Mary... Enjoy this chapter._

 _ **Blondie20000:**_ _Here it is!_

 _ **1PocketElf:**_ _Thank you! I honestly didn't think I had what it took to write a Supernatural fic. I thought that I would make everyone completely OOC, but, I guess I should trust my writing abilities more often. Sometimes I write things without even having to think on it. Just give me a pencil(Or notepad on phone), and words just appear._

 _Ha, I think everyone who is reading this story came because they saw the pairing and were like, "What the f- I gotta read this, there is no way that those two would have ANYTHING-". I guess you could say I had a mediocre goal of wanting people to be on Lucifer's side. But don't worry, by being on his side that doesn't mean I'm making all your favorite characters BAD. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this Chapter._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5:**_

After a decent dinner they hadn't had in a while. Everyone was preparing for bed.

Dean had brought Mary some of the leftovers from dinner, which she did accept.

Minus the Devil within her, he would be happy to see her.

He almost felt bad for having to leave her in here in this small place.

 _Almost._

Maybe... It wouldn't be such a bad idea to give her a room.

Dean already knew that none of the markings in and around the room would do jack to hold the Devil, yet he hadn't done anything to get out.

It may be Mary having control, or fighting to keep control, but at the same time, he knew if the Devil really wanted to, he could and _would_ take over if he got _bored_ enough.

"Night, mom." Dean spoke before he coud even think of the words, but left the room before he could correct himself. Even if when he got out, he wanted to mentally slap himself.

No matter what he wanted to believe, that was not his mom in there. Not completely anyway. Not the one he knew.

With another deep breath, he headed to his room before he could do anything else stupid, like turn back and ask more questions as if the answers would change.

* * *

After the small meal, Mary found sleep again.

It was all she could do to pass the time. It wasn't exactly the most comfortable position, but... Sometimes you get so tired you don't care anymore.

If she were truly alone, she'd probably have the guts to shed a few tears.

She was born and raised to hunt monsters. Her boys were unintentionally brought into that world as well.

Now...

Now _she_ was the monster.

Her. A mother.

No matter the truth of the story she told them, she was still a monster in their eyes.

' _Are you going to sleep, or pity yourself? I'm confused?'_ Lucifer interrupted her inner thoughts. The reason she would't shed a tear.

Lucifer sighed dramatically, ' _Look. If it makes you feel any better. You're not the monster. They only see_ _ **me**_ _when they look at you because of the deal you made. So don't give yourself so much credit. You're not the monster. I am.'_

Mary sighed, she couldn't believe she was believing this.

Since when did this become a therapy session?

"As much as I despise to say it..." Mary hesitated, "... You're... Not a monster."

Lucifer was quiet, but she could tell how moved he was by the words.

However, he still remained composed, ' _How do I know you're not just saying that? Since you despise saying it. That means you don't mean it.'_

"I don't know. I just... Back in the Other World, Raziel told me something, and... it's made me think..." Mary trailed of.

' _Oh. What has the angel told you about me? All those lovely stories about heaven? How I was cast out? Or-'_

"He understands you. And because of his words, so do I." mary said.

Lucifer stayed silent again, speechless.

Mary sighed, she'd always kept this to herself, buried deep. She never thought she'd actually come to say it.

"You're not a monster. You're misunderstood. You have a name, you had a life. But people have twisted your name and views into something that _you_ believed to be true. That's why Lucifer in the Other World lost against Michael. He had nothing. Nothing to fight for."

Lucifer chuckled. It was that laugh that tried to cover up any emotion he was feeling, ' _Annnd what? You think now I had something to_ _ **fight**_ _for? Yeah, I had something to fight for: My_ _ **Life!**_ _Plus, I don't think I saw any other Winchesters in that world, in other words, I had an ineffectual vessel. I'm not sure how Michael's vessel made him a_ _ **titan,**_ _but I must have had a very weak vessel._ _ **That**_ _is why my alternate Lucifer died. Even if Raziel spoke the truth, who do you honestly think I was fighting for? My son? Because I already-"_

"Me." Mary broke him off.

' _Excuse me?'_ Lucifer was brought aback by her words.

"You were fighting for me. Look, I know we're both trying to ignore this whole _grace_ deal, but we can't. You seem to bring it up only when it's convenient to _you._ Now it's my turn, I can't hide anything from you? You can't hide anything from me. You were fighting for _me_ because even though we wanted nothing to do with each other in that place, I seemed to be your light- Let me finish." Mary broke him of the moment he was ready to protest, "I'm only saying what Raziel told me. now you can deny it all you want, but you've proven to me so far that you don't lie. So don't start now. What am I to you?"

It was a strange question to ask the Devil, but... Remembering Raziel's words, maybe now Lucifer would be more open to it.

Lucifer sighed, his obvious defensive answers flying out the window, ' _I don't know. At first, when it was_ _ **you**_ _who made me fall into that world, all I wanted to do was figure out a hundred ways to kill you slowly, but... It would seem the universe had other plans. I never really paid much mind to having you stuck with me, but after a while... I realized I enjoyed the company far more than having to kill you and travel the world alone. Yes, with time I began to trust you. Probably more than I should, seeing as you're a Winchester...'_ Lucifer added, _'Then, you were actually at the mercy of dying. At that moment, I just knew I couldn't let that happen. Your wounds were almost fatal, so I did lie about how much grace I used on you the first time. It took a lot, and...-'_

"When did _you_ start feeling the effects of this... Bond?" Mary asked.

' _The first time. Like I said, I used a lot of grace on you. You... Practically died. As the grace worked to keep you alive, it did even more, and I felt the connection ever since.'_ Lucifer said.

"We can feel each other's emotions and stability... Did you know where I was when I was with the Hunters?" Mary asked.

' _No. Over There, the Hunters must have gotten a lot off of their Lucifer, because apparently they made a special warding sigil specifically or the Devil. But, when you prayed, as the angels predicted, I knew exactly where you were. It was only then I began to ponder the Bond. Everything I said is true, you feel the things I feel because of my grace that has melded with your soul.'_ Lucifer explained.

Mary was silent for a long time, taking in the information. Remembering the conversations in the Other World.

She couldn't believe at how well Lucifer was covering all _this_ up.

However, Lucifer interrupted her again, ' _Well. I'm bored. Since you're not going to sleep, you wanna go get a drink or something?'_

Mary's eyes lowered in confusion, taken aback by the sudden offer, "What? No. We are stuck in here."

' _Come on. You really believe that? I think I've been pretty good, staying in here like I'm some obedient_ _ **dog.**_ _I think we deserve a little air. I'll have us back by morning. Before they even know.'_ Lucifer promised.

She could tell by his voice that he was desperate to get out.

Not escape.

Just... A little freedom. Like she wanted.

' _Is that a Yes?'_ Lucifer suggested.

Before Mary could speak, nonetheless, her surroundings suddenly changed, and she was now standing before a bar, that looked to be just outside of some town.

Mary looked over her surroundings warily, taken by surprise at the sudden action.

It was night time, and an unknown, unfamiliar bar name flashed in green above her head.

"Where are we?" Mary finally asked.

' _Mmmm. Maybe out of town. Not sure. Who cares? We're out.'_ Lucifer said.

Mary rolled her eyes, "We're out. But I still don't have money."

' _Back left pocket.'_ Lucifer said.

Confused, Mary checked the very pocket, where, sure enough, a decent amount of cash laid.

Or at least it felt like cash.

"How did you...?"

' _I have my ways. Now let's make use of this prison break. The clock is ticking.'_ Lucifer said.

Mary shook her head, but made her way into the bar.

Her surroundings went from silent darkness, to a darkness with flashing lights and blasting music.

Bars weren't really her favorite place to go, but with the given freedom... Anything was better than that small room of silence.

It wasn't too busy, just an ordinary night.

Mary finally made it to the front of the bar, taking a seat on one of the stools.

One of the bartenders immediately came up to her, awaiting an order.

Right. Bar. Drink.

"Uh, I'll just have a shot of whiskey." Mary said.

The bartender nodded and walked away.

' _Are you serious? I break us out for_ _ **this**_ _?'_ Lucifer complained, mostly about her simple alcohol choices.

Mary rolled her eyes, "I'm not getting drunk. Especially not with you here."

' _Oh, what? You scared you might lose control. I come out and do something... Malignant?'_ Lucifer asked.

"When you so-openly suggest it like that, yes I do." Mary said.

' _What?! I can't hear you over this musical haze!'_ Lucifer called out, even though she could still hear him clearly.

Instead, she shook her head, deciding to ignore him, before downing the drink she was given.

She had taken it faster than intended, she wasn't used to alcohol in her system, especially after such a long time.

But, before she could even think, she asked for another.

 _Devil, Devil_

 _Clever Devil_

 _How quickly they do sell their soul_

She downed that one just as easily as she had the first. And for some reason, she felt as though she were officially drowning out Lucifer from her conscious.

 _But Devil, that won't be me_

 _Devil, Devil_

 _You torture saints with a single glance_

 _Make them think they ever stood a chance_

 _Do not try me Devil, Devil_

 _Cannot buy me Devil, Devil_

 _You won't make a fool of me, Oh no_

 _What makes you so special, special?_

 _To think I would ever settle?_

 _For the devious dance between you and me_

 _Devil, Devil_

"Yeah. I'll take a shot of tequila. And make an extra one for this _champ_ over here, on me." A voice suddenly sounded next to her.

Mary wasn't sure how many shots she'd had, but the music was fading away, making her focus on the new presence next to her.

Soon, she had an entirely different drink set in front of her.

This guy's presence alone was enough to partially snap her out of her haze.

"No. I'm good. I was just about to leave." Mary finally found her words, sliding the shot glass back over to the man.

"Well, do you have a ride? You look pretty alone to me. Maybe I should help you." The man offered.

Mary finally faced him, giving him her best stern look, "No, I walked actually."

... Why did she say that? That wasn't a much better excuse than driving here.

"Walked? An even better reason to escort you. Come on, I haven't even touched my shot yet. I'll give you a lift." The man said before standing.

Touched or not, he clearly smelt of alcohol.

"No, _let go_ of me!" Mary said, but her resistance was as good as a 5-year old childs'.

But soon, a sudden jolt of adrenaline shot through her body, and suddenly, the man was clear across the other side of the room.

She knew she was still drunk, but she also knew Lucier was now in almost full control, who was continuing his approach on the man.

 _Under the water, I'll be sharpening my knife_

 _Do not try me Devil, Devil_

 _Cannot buy me Devil, Devil_

 _You won't make a fool of me, Oh no_

"H-how did you do that?" The man asked, seeming surprised.

"Do what?" His eyes flashed red for a split second.

The man yelled in surprise, but couldn't be heard above the music.

Nonetheless, Lucifer finally put the man out of his misery by placing two fingers on his head, sending him into a world of slumber.

 _This_ was beginning to draw attention, so Lucifer managed to subue the rest of the party-goers.

Once all were out, only one remained standing in the crowd.

A familiar figure in a trench coat.

"Ah, Cas. Of course you'd come." Lucifer said.

Cas glared at him, before walking around the unconscious humans to get to him, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, things were actually fine and under control until-"

"You are lucky I didn't alert Sam and Dean of your disappearance when I went to check on you." Cas said, glare still visible, clearly saying _'This isn't a joke.'_

"Oh _No!"_ Lucifer gasped dramatically, putting his hands to his face, "Did the lost puppy go against his owner's loyalty? I'm so shocked!"

"This isn't funny. I don't know what you were planning, but-"

"Come on Cas. Cut the crap. You more than anyone know I'm not out here to wreck havoc, especially not in a place like _this._ If I were, Mary, here, wouldn't have let go so easily." Lucifer said.

"So what? You decided to bring her here to _let go_ out of the goodness of your heart?" Cas said.

"We wanted air. I provided that." Lucifer said, "I don't know about you, but I understand how she feels about being locked in that small and empty room for days on end with _nothing._ _ **I**_ know how it feels! So just be glad she is here so I don't knock sense into your little Winchesters."

Castiel stayed silent for a while, staring at him in surprise.

"Your Bond is strong." He finally stated, avoiding his glare, uncomfortable again.

"That has nothing to do with it." Lucifer said.

"Really? Then why _didn't_ you just snap all these humans into nothing? You have the power. It's slowly coming back, I can sense it." Castiel said.

"Well, good for you-" Before Lucifer could say more, the bar doors suddenly busted open, revealing 3 newcomers.

Lucifer could already sense they were demons.

Almost immediately, both he and Cas drew their Angel Blade.

"Well, well, well. Do my eyes deceive me? Or is the rumor true?" The middle demon spoke.

Lucifer suddenly grew slightly rigid by the demon's voice, even more as he identified him.

' _Asmodeus?'_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well, stopping here. *Evil smile*. Don't worry, depending on reviews, I will try and get the next chapter up sometime tomorrow before work.**_

 _ **But first, I need a few opinions or answers. I may or may not do this anyway, but...**_

 _ **Just answer these few questions please in your next review please! It will really help me out with future updates! :).**_

 _ **1\. Did you enjoy this chapter? (**_ _I know the plot for this was a little random, but, I guess you can say that this particular birthday gave me the bar idea)_

 _ **2\. Destiel? (**_ _Within writing the next chapter, I have recently gotten new ideas that since the Winchesters will be a big part of this story, and I have gotten a few ideas involving Dean and Cas. While this story will still revolve around Lucifer and Mary mostly, Sam, Dean, Jack, and Cas are going to a big part of their... Life...)._ _ **It won't be too explicit if I do decide to do it, seeing as I have never written Destiel before, but I've always wanted to... Anyway, thoughts on that.**_

 _ **3\. I am considering a possible Sam x Jack. It may not even be shown or done in the story, but... Just another thought to add into this story. I'm... Not sure if any of you "ship it" per se, but... In the show, I sensed a connection between those two.**_

 _ **Anyway, I think that's it for now. If I can get even just a couple reviews regarding answers to some of these questions, it will help me on which direction to go.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Well, I try to get these chapters out as soon as I finish writing them, but my work schedule this week is hectic. But, after today I'm off the next few days, and I'm halfway through with chapter 7, so... I'm on a roll!**_

 _ **Anyway, review replies:**_

 _ **Ruby:**_ _Well, sort of. Of course there will be a few tweaks to it, but... Yeah, I hope that's okay though..._

 _ **yuzukikuran476:**_ _XD. Yeah, that idea really came out of nowhere, but I kind of enjoyed it. Haha._

 _ **Blonde20000:**_ _As I said in the PM, there is a reason it will remind you of that episode. I thought it was about time I introduced him. I'm glad you like the Mary Luci interactions._

 _Since you are the only one who replied about Destiel, I'm still undecided, but I am sort of leaning more towards it. We'll see what I end up writing._

 _ **Anywho, enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6:**_

It was a long, tense and silent stand off between the 5.

Asmodeus slowly approached the two angels.

"It _is._ Looks like there's a new sheriff in town, boys." Asmodeus nodded at his two henchmen.

Lucifer finished the remaining distance between them, trying to look menacing, "Careful who you're talking to."

Asmodeus grinned, "All I see here is... You've definitely a new taste in vessels. Not a very... Fitting look for you if you're trying to impress me, my _Lord."_ He continued to sneer the word.

Lucifer gave him his coldest glare he could muster, and if he could, he would have imploded this lowly demon.

Nonetheless, Asmodeus was a strong lowly demon.

"Now you know better than to screw with me, Asmodeus." He said coldly.

Asmodeus shok his head, before returning his own glare, "No. I knew better than to screw with the _old_ You. Now... Well, look at ya. Don't think I didn't notice there's something different about this vess-"

Lucifer sighed, annoyed, "Yes, yes. I think _everyone_ knows about it. I _don't_ need a reminder!"

Asmodeus smiled, "Oh. I think we need to have a long talk about our new positions in the system downstairs. I'm sure we can come to an agreement. Oh, feel free to bring your _angel pet_ with you."

As if it was a secret demand, the two demons came forward to contain Castiel, who audibly and physically put up a fight.

Lucifer didn't pay any attentio to him.

He kept his cold glare on the demon before him.

* * *

 _"_ _ **You've reached the voicemail of**_ _...- I don't understand, why-why do I have to say my name?" Beep._

Dean groaned in frustration, his _second_ phone didn't pick up either.

"Cas. It's me, Dean. Look, I need you to call me back, or get back from wherever you are. Mo-... Lucifer's gone." With that, he hung up, before glancing at Sam, who was sitting at the table, on his computer looking for any _activity._

"Dean." Jack's voice sounded.

" _What!"_ Dean snapped without thinking, spinning around to face the kid who had been calling his name for the last 2 minutes.

If he could, Jack slightly shrunk back, but answered, "I just thought you should know... Castiel knew Lucifer left."

Dean and Sam both froze to stare at him.

"He... he what? And you knew? Why didn't you say anything?!" Dean pressed.

"I... Tried, but... - Anyway. Castiel and I don't sleep, so, sometime in the night, Castiel went to go check on Mary, or... Lucifer. That's when he found they were gone. He... he told me not to tell you, but... He hasn't come back yet, and he said he would be." Jack said.

Dean sighed, closing his eyes in disbelief

Damn it Cas, and his... Need to secretly try to do things himself! It's what got him killed in the first place!

"Okay." He finally said, "Okay. Either Cas has found Lucifer and Lucifer's gone dark side, as expected. Or, they're both in trouble. Sam, see if you can get into Cas' phone and try to track it?"

"Yeah." Sam said, before taking Dean's phone, since it had the most recent activity with Cas, and went to work.

* * *

When Mary first began to finally regain consciousness, it was dark.

Her first indication that Lucifer was in control.

After a few more minutes of recovering from sleep, she was able to see what Lucifer was seeing.

They were in some... Holding cell?

What the hell happened? Mary tried to remember. Only remembering bits and pieces, then, the vision of Lucifer giving her the strength to throw a man clear across the room.

 _Oh no._

 _'What the hell happened? Are we in... jail?!'_ Mary demanded.

' _Mary calm down. We're_ _ **not**_ _in jail, okay? We're in a place_ _ **much**_ _worse.'_ Lucifer told her plainly, who's form was still, not even moving to escape the so-called confinements.

' _W-what?'_ Mary asked, before she noticed Castiel sitting next to them, also in the cell...

' _What. Happened?!'_ She demanded, before sighing, ' _How could I be so_ _ **stupid.**_ _I get drunk and you just-'_

"Okay. Shut up. I'll explain it to you later, okay?" Lucifer finally said out loud, which easily drew Cas' attention.

"Mary? Is she...?" He started.

"She's awake and... - Trying to force control." Lucifer said, grunting as he felt her trying to forcefully come to surface.

"Mary. For once, I will have to agree with Lucifer. You are safer with _him_ in control at this moment." Castiel said, as if he could easily speak to her from the outside in.

After a few more seconds of evident struggling, she had stopped, which Lucifer let out a deep breath, "Damn. Why do Winchesters have to be such fighters."

' _You_ _ **owe**_ _me an explanation after you've dealt with whatever the hell is going on.'_ Mary finally said.

' _Okay. I'll tell you everything if we make it out of this, for now, be quie-'_

"Well..." Asmodeus sighed as he suddenly appeared at their cell, holding a phone, " _Castuel,_ it would seem that one of your human pets has been calling you with no mercy, he goes by a Dean?"

"You leave him out of this!" Castiel said warningly.

Asmodeus smiled at him through the bars, "Or what? Angel? I have you both in some mighty fine enchantments. I think he could be useful to us."

Lucifer laughed, covering up Cas' next protest, " _Please._ That Winchester will tear you apart. You see, they don't like monsters, especially not a lowlife demon like you who think they have what it takes to just step up and declare themselves a _leader."_

"You say that now. But come back and say that again when I've got your little nephilim to help run the place. I'm sure with a few tricks and tweaks, he'll be the best in hell there'd ever been." Asmodeus said, his expression remaining smug.

All humor and good-comebacks from Lucifer flew out the window, his smile fading into a glare, "You wouldn't dare."

"And, I have their angel pet, and mama dearest in my grasp. I'm sure they'll come running. Now if you excuse me, I've got a phone call to make."

Lucifer audibly growled, eyes flaring red as he made his way to the bars, using all of his force to ram into them.

It was useless, the sigils and enchants on the bars glowed for a split second as if to remind him of the restrictions, before dimming again.

Asmodeus was gone now, but his smug grin was etched in his mind, and when he got out of here. Yes, _when,_ that was the first thing he was going to go for.

Mary had been silent during the whole turmoil. No further explanation was needed than what was right in front of her.

Now, she wasn't sure who she felt bad for more, her boys easily running for this trap...

Or Lucifer.

* * *

Sam was in the middle of trying to get into Cas' phone, - _It was taking longer than usual_ \- when suddenly, it rang, the name tag reading exactly who they were trying to reach.

"Dean." Sam spoke up, facing his pacing brother.

He turned, and when he noticed the phone was ringing, he made his way to it, quickly taking it out of Sam's hand.

"Cas. Where are you? We've been trying to get a hold of you-"

"My apologies, Dean. I've been searching around all night for... Lucifer. I _have_ found him, but..." Cas trailed off.

"What? What's he doing? Is mom okay?" Dean couldn't help but ask.

"Your mother is fine. Turns out Lucifer and her both agreed to go out for air, but... We encountered some trouble on the way back." Cas said.

"What kind of trouble?" Dean pressed.

"Demons. I... They took us." Cas said.

"Wait. You and Lucifer got ganged up on by a bunch of demons, and... You couldn't take them?" Dean asked.

"No. One of them was quite powerful. We fought our best, but...-"

"Hello Dean." Cas' voice was suddenly cut off by a familiar western like voice.

"Asmodeus. What the hell have you done with Cas?!" Dean yelled, drawing everyone's attention to alert.

"Nothing much... _Yet._ Your mom's here too. You know, I can see why the Devil took such a liking to her." Asmodeus said, who was looking at the two as he spoke.

"What do you want, you son of a bitch?" Dean asked.

"Oh. I think you know. I know if it really came to it, you'd choose to save your angel over the devil's son you got under your wing." Asmodeus said.

Dean glanced over at Jack, who was waiting for news patiently.

Finally, he turned from the, suddenly overwhelming, crowd.

"And mom?" He said quietly.

Asmodeus chuckled, "Sure. If you're into rescuing the Devil as well. Didn't think you took such a liking to him."

" _Even consider this Dean, and I will_ _ **kill**_ _you!"_ Lucifer/Mary's voice called from a distance on the other side.

"So what's it gonna be?" Asmodeus said, "A two-for-one package deal. Wait, _three._ Can't get any better than that."

"Don't do it, Dean." Castiel muttered under his breath, which only Lucifer could hear.

"I think with enough persuasion. He will know. See you soon, Dean." With that, Asmodeus hung up the phone, before glancing at the two prisoners.

"I think I impersonated you quite well, Cas, don't you think?"

"Go to hell! You filthy scum!" Cas shouted, blue eyes wide with rage.

"I have, thank you. And it's quite promising for what's to come... And now, we wait."


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Well, a lot happens in this chapter. Yes, all may have been a little too easy, but... Just enjoy!**_

 _ **Review replies:**_

 _ **Guest:**_ _Here it is!_

 _ **JaliceJelsa4eva:**_ _Thank you! I'm glad more people are coming around to this story._

 _ **yuzukikuran476:**_ _Trap? What trap? Just kidding. We shall see. And Gabriel, I never really thought of. Hmm... Not sure how he'd fit in all this, but... Never know._

 _ **Blondie20000:**_ _We shall see! :)_

 _ **tsohg a ma i:**_ _IKR, that's what inspired all of this! If you haven't read "Maybe We Need Eachother" yet, that's exactly where it all took place. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7:**_

When Dean's call was cut off, he had to do all in his power _not_ to throw the phone across the room.

" _Damn it!"_ He shouted, his voice nearly echoing off the walls.

"What did he say?" Sam asked, although deep down, they both knew.

"What do you think?!" Dean turned to his brother.

"Look, I'm sure we will find a way to get them back. We just have to think-"

"What is there to think about? This demon apparently has the upper hand from the Devil himself!" Dean said.

"Dean, I could-" Jack started.

"And _you're_ the reason they're stuck in this mess in the first place!" Dean shot his glare over to the younger boy.

" _Dean!"_ Sam spoke up to defend him.

Dean just sighed, turning his back on both of them, running a hand through his hair in frustrated despair.

Lucifer and mom both got out because he didn't follow his gut in allowing them a _little_ trust after their explanations. Despite how much he still hated the Devil's guts, mom was still there, and with this... Bond they apparently had, whatever this demon could do to Lucifer, could be double the suffering for Mary.

And Cas...

 _Cas..._

Damn it, he _just_ got him back!

"Dean... I've found him." Jack spoke up.

Dean turned back to the kid in surprise.

"He's... In this dark place, I can _try_ to get us there." Jack said, opening his eyes to look at the brothers.

"Jack... You are what he wants, if we walk in there..." Sam trailed off.

"We won't let him." Dean spoke up.

The two younger boys looked at him, slightly surprised.

"We go in there guns blazing. Whatever it takes." Dean finished, "Jack? You sure you can get us there? You can't go dark-side on us when we get there."

"Trust me, Dean. I don't want anything to do with that demon. You guys are my family. I don't ever want to hurt any of you." Jack said.

Dean stared at the kid, slightly taken aback by the word, but quickly covered it up, nodding tightly, "Yes. That we are. Now, let's go save Cas, and Mom, even if it means saving the Devil."

Dean and Sam both waited anxiously as Jack approached them, before laying on hand on each of their shoulders.

Suddenly, their surroundings changed.

It was hot and humid.

It looked like a dark war zone.

"They're inside that building." Jack said, obviously not needing to recover from the sensation of being teleported.

Sam and Dean looked at the old, rundown building.

Hell never seemed to fail to surprise them.

"Alright. Here's what we're gonna do..." Dean started.

* * *

Things were silent once again for the longest time between the 3 held in the cell.

Lucifer had sat back down, and even though he was quietly glaring at the bars of the cell, Mary could hear other things on the inside.

 _Was he...?_

 _'Are you... Praying?'_ Mary finally asked.

Lucifer sighed, slightly annoyed as if she had interrupted him from his train of thought, ' _Not towards who you think.'_

' _You really care about him?'_ Mary asked, knowing Lucifer would know who she meant.

' _I...-'_

" _Alright you sons of bitches! Back off! We got what your new Boss wants, but I'm not handing him over until I see that Cas and mom are still alive!"_ Dean's voice could be hear clearly outside.

It went silent for a while after that.

Soon, the three boys were walking into the room.

Dean had Jack in a tight hold, gun not dangerously pointed at _him,_ but ready to shoot nonetheless.

Sam came in behind them with a demon knife, that looked to have not been used yet.

Asmodeus suddenly appeared, or maybe he had been in the room the entire time, now standing beside the cell that held his two captors.

"Well-made entrance, boys. Now as you can clearly see, I haven't touched a hair on your angels' head. So let's get right down to business." Asmodeus said.

It was a silent stand-off for the longest time, Dean just glaring at the demon, but not releasing Jack.

"All right, if you want to play that game, I think I'll start with _your_ angel." Asmodeus said, before a hand shot forward into a fist, straight towards Castiel, and he was soon toppling over in pain.

"Okay, okay! Stop!" Jack spoke up before the others, breaking out of Dean's hold, "I'm here, see? That was your deal. Let them go, and you can do whatever you want with me."

Asmodeus grinned, but didn't stop his attack on Castiel.

"Oh, now that just won't do. I can't have a ruling nephilim in hell that shows such... _Mercy."_ He said, before tightening his fist, which made Cas yell out in even more pain.

"I said... _Stop!"_ Jack said, eyes flaring a golden yellow color, before holding out his own hand, but not towards Asmodeus.

He faced the bars, and the sigils slowly began to dissipate on his command.

The _second_ the last sigil was removed, Lucifer shot up from his sitting place, breaking through the bars with ease, and going for the Demon Knight.

Lucifer sent a harsh punch square to the jaw, with all his might, which was enough to send him staggering back a ittle.

The turn of events had stopped the demon's attack on Cas, so he was now on the ground recovering from the pain, Dean quickly going to his aid.

Asmodeus slowly recovered from his own attack, prepared to defend himself.

He was too slow, though.

Lucifer was quickly following after the demon, punching him again.

And again, and again.

Finally, he had the demon backed against the wall of the building, stunned.

Lucifer still didn't stop, he closed the distance, grabbing the lowly demon by the throat, before lifting him off the ground, using only his throat to keep him pinned to the wall.

Asmodeus stared, almost fearfully into Lucifer's eyes, whilst weakly trying to remove his hand.

Then, his blue eyes were glowing, his full _form_ was glowing soon after, and a shadow of wings could be seen behind him, unfurling in rage.

However, just before the beaming grace around him could be used on Asmodeus, the demon managed to escape his grasp.

Suddenly, Lucifer's hand was empty.

The room was empty, except the Winchesters who stood behind him, all shocked as to what was happening.

As quickly as the grace had formed around him, it dimmed as he turned to the others.

Everyone was staring at him in surprise and anticipation, inwardly wondering whether or not they were next.

After a few more seconds, Mary suddenly felt herself being pulled into control.

She hadn't even tried to.

She only had a split second to react to it, nonetheless, before she suddenly collapsed to the cold ground.

The last thing she heard was Dean calling her name, before, darkness.

 _Cold._

 _Pain._

* * *

It took some effort, but Jack was able to teleport Sam back to the Bunker, while Cas managed to recuperate, Dean had an unconscious Mary in his arms, for Cas to teleport them back out of the, literal, hell-hole.

When they were all back at the Bunker, Sam helped Dean carry Mary.

Instead of taking her back to the dungeon, they simply took her to an empty bedroom, laying her on the bed.

Sam and Dean watched over her for a few minutes, as if waiting for her to wake up. No matter _who_ would be in control.

Dean left the room first, heading to the kitchen for a beer he desperately needed.

* * *

One beer turned into three as he sat silently in the main room.

After a while, Castiel walked into the room.

Sam had turned in, and Jack... Was somewhere in the Bunker.

"Hey Cas. How you holding up?" Dean finally looked up at him.

He had told the angel to lay down, even though they didn't sleep, laying down did help them heal, a little.

"I am fine, Dean. I told you before. It was nothing." Cas said, taking a seat next to him.

"Well, back there it didn't look like nothing. Looked to me like that demon was about ready to kill you." Dean said.

"He would have to put a little more effort in hopes to kill me." Cas said.

Dean didn't say anything, just taking another drink.

Cas sighed, "For a moment there, I thought you were going to do it."

Dean finally looked at him, giving him a look of confusion. The angel was always too vague to understand, he should know by now that with him being slightly drunk doesn't make things better, "Do what?"

Cas took another deep breath, averting his gaze.

"Oh. You thought I was gonna hand over Jack on a silver platter?" Dean finally figured it out.

Cas continued to avoid his stare, shrugging slightly.

"Come on, Cas. Since when do I give a demon, or _any_ monster exactly what they want?" Dean said.

"I just know that... While I was gone, you weren't exactly on good terms with him." Cas said.

Dean gave him a look of confusion, but soon remembered.

"I've sworn to protect him. And he knows that. So yes, he's told me everything..." Castiel sighed, his eyes softening as he finally focused on Dean, "But he also doesn't blame _you_ for your feelings towards him. A lot happened during Jack's birth."

Dean sighed, before looking at him as well, "Cas, why didn't you tell me you left? To go after _Lucifer_ no less? I mean, I get he's a little... Different, but... Aside from Asmodeus, we still don't know what he wants or what he's capable of."

Cas was silent for a few seconds, trying to come up with an excuse.

"I... Thought I could just resolve things on my own. Asmodeus wasn't lying when he told you about why they left, and as far as danger, I...-" Cas' eyes lowered in thought.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Lucifer _is_ changing... Did you see what happened when he went after Asmodeus?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah. He lit up like a friggin' Christmas tree! What's that gotta do with anything?" Dean asked.

"It was his grace, but you could also see his-"

"Wings. Was that not supposed to happen?" Dean asked, growing confused and worried.

"His grace is incoherent. One moment, he may be weak, the next minute he may not be. But here... His grace was significant." Cas explained.

"Okay... What are you trying to get at?" Dean asked.

"Lucifer isn't just an Angel, he's an Archangel. When he Fell, all his powers were stripped from him, and whatever he did have left, turned dark, because of his hatred for humanity. In other words, his grace was Dark. Now... With his impacted Bond with Mary, his grace is returning. He didn't try to implode Asmodeus or tear him apart, he tried to _smite_ him. This could only mean...-"

"He's becoming an Angel again."

* * *

 _Darkness._

 _Cold._

 _Pain._

 _Mary knew these familiar surroundings._

 _"Mary had a little lamb, who's wings were white as snow."_

 _Suddenly, a familiar figure appeared in front of her._

 _If she wasn't in her familiar restraints, she'd try to run from the presence._

 _"Well, Lucifer has fought quite valiantly to keep me from you." Michale said, smirking up to her, "I think it's time we had a little talk."_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Well, aside from my millions of other "at-home" projects and work, I finally finished this chapter, and... I really liked it, so I hope you do too! Will be full of action!**_

 _ **Blondie 20000:**_ _XD, you know I think it might. I hated Asmodeus too, I had a full-on argument with someone on YouTube about him, but oh well. Yeah, Lucifer's gonna get out of that "jail" one way or another, and the first thing he's gonna go for is Asmodeus. (Of course that's just another one of my theories)._

 _ **Ruby:**_ _Yes... As the last chapter said, in a way, I think Lucifer's eye color "power" is determined by his personality. Like when he fell everything he had was turned Dark, so maybe since he was defined as_ _ **evil...**_ _That's just a thought. I might elaborate on that later on. Haha._

 _ **yuzukikuran476:**_ _Thank you! :)_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8:**_

Jack stood in the doorway to Mary's, supposedly, new room.

He was intending on heading to his own room, but when he passed by this one, curiosity got the better of him.

After what he'd seen today, he was more curious than ever to know more about him.

Yes, Sam and Dean told him plenty about Lucifer, but if there's anything Sam taught him: _You can't judge someone by their looks or who they are. You judge them by their actions and decisions that they make._

There was more to Lucifer now than what Sam and Dean told him. Even Castiel.

"Where- Lucifer?"

Jack was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Mary mumble in her sleep.

His eyes lowered in confusion, and grew slightly worried as more time passed, Mary began to look more and more uncomfortable in her sleep.

* * *

 _"Where's Lucifer?" Mary couldn't help but ask, despite her hammering heart, telling her to_ _ **get out.**_

 _"Don't worry. I simply have him subdued for now. Over here in his long, lost vessel." Michael said, extending his arm to introduce the same Nick she had seen the first time._

 _Unconscious and bloody._

 _"How does it feel to be in control of your own body again?" Michael finally asked._

 _Mary glared at him, "What do you want?"_

 _Michael sighed, "Not one for a proper conversation, are you? Alright, and here I thought we could make fine acquaintances."_

 _He finally looked up at her, "I'm here to propose you a deal."_

 _Mary scoffed, "I think I've made enough deals. And even if I hadn't, I wouldn't_ _ **dream**_ _of making one with_ _ **you."**_

 _Michael chuckled, "You say that now, but what if I told you_ _ **I**_ _could help you with your little... Lucifer problem?"_

 _Mary stared down at him, part of her was sparking with sudden curiosity, the other part of her desperately tried to get in contact with Lucifer._

 _Apparently, Michael caught her interest, and continued, "See Nick over here? He seems to be protected by an interesting spell that makes him..._ _ **Fresh**_ _, for a long period of time. Now, I'm not sure who could have done that, but it sure made things easier. You see, when an angel leaves a vessel, an excess of their grace is left behind. If the vessel is dead, naturally, the excess grace dissipates,_ _ **but,**_ _if the vessel is still living, that vessel is still, somewhat, connected to the angel. The vessel may not feel it, but..." Michael trailed off, turning to approach the limp body that was Nick, or Lucifer?_

 _He lightly scraped his Angel Blade down the side of Nick's neck, where blood slowly trailed out of the exit._

 _Not a second passed, and Mary could_ _ **feel**_ _that pain, and it felt as though her neck was bleeding, and if she wasn't strapped in chains, she'd reach up to nurse the unknown wound._

 _"Interesting..." Michael commented, facing Mary once again, "You seem to be stuck in quite a knot with Lucifer."_

 _If not for the dark situation, Mary would have expressed her disgust on the way he worded things._

 _"Not only are you feeling these things because you are his vessel, but because he imprinted you with his grace_ _ **before**_ _." Michael said._

 _Mary took a deep breath, swallowing the pain, before glaring at the angel again, "Tell me something I don't know."_

 _"That is where my proposition comes in. What if I told you, that with one simple task from you, I can make that all go away? I can get Nick's body top-side, then he has a new vessel to run to, then I could try to remove the excess grace from you, before I kill him." Michael explained._

 _Mary stared at him, slightly horrified, but spoke, "Lucifer said removing grace could be deadly, especially with how much is apparently in me."_

 _"You know the Devil lies, right? Yes it is a little painful, but an archangel can easily remove it... Guess he neglected to mention that part, huh?" Michael smirked up at her, "Think about it. You could be whole with your_ _ **family**_ _again. All you gotta do, is find out how that portal opened, and make it open again."_

 _Mary stared at him, perplexed, 'How was she to know? It just appeared.'_

 _However, she wasn't going to bother considering the thought._

 _"As I said before. I'm_ _ **never**_ _going to help you."_

 _Michael didn't seem fazed by her answer, his smirk still spread across his face._

 _"Alright. I tried. I guess we'll just have to wait and see which one of you squeals first."_

 _Without another word, he turned back to Nick/Lucifer?_

 _This time, he slid the Blade across Nick's throat._

 _The cut didn't look deep, but when the pain hit Mary..._

She couldn't breath.

* * *

"Well. I'm beat. We can talk more about this... Angel-deal later-"

" _Dean_!" Jack came running into the room.

Dean somewhat jolted from... Whatever drunk haze he was feeling, facing the worried kid.

"I... Something's wrong with Mary." Jack said.

Dean was up before his mind could command him to, Cas soon after, following Jack to Mary's room.

The kid wasn't lying.

They could hear from down the hallway... It sounded like she was struggling with something.

It wasn't until they reached her room that they realized they were completely wrong.

Mary... or... Whoever was in control, was tossing and turning, frantically gasping for air.

"She started talking... Just a couple words here and there, then... _This."_ Jack said.

If not for her position, Dean would be asking the kid what he was even _doing_ in here.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he noticed Mary was now laying on her back, still struggling to breathe, desperately holding her throat like something was... Choking her?

"Mom? Mom!" Dean finally came forward, screw whoever this was, _she_ was suffering too, but from what?

"Dean, be careful!-" Castiel warned only a second too late.

The moment Dean's hands rested on Mary's shoulders to attempt to wake her, her form glowed, the light exploding towards him, sending him flying back against the wall, before dimming again. But she was still struggling inwardly with... Whatever she was fighting.

' _Son of a bitch.'_ Dean muttered inwardly, refusing to let the darkness overtake him.

He noticed Cas was now approaching Mary.

This time, she didn't attack as Cas quickly laid a hand against her forehead, closing his eyes in concentration.

Jack had decided to go to Dean's aid, and after he helped Dean back up, they both stared helplessly as Cas whispered incoherent chants in another language.

It seemed to go on forever.

Finally, Cas released her just as she suddenly jumped up, taking in a deep breath as if she had been held underwater.

It was silent for a little while, everyone seeming to let Mary ' _Catch her breath'._

When she was finally able to breathe regularly again, she looked up at the _crowd_ before her.

Sam had apparently come only shortly after these events, standing at the doorway with a look of worry on his face.

"Mom? 's that you?" Dean spoke up first.

Mary focused on Dean, "Yeah. It's me."

"What the hell happened?" Dean demanded, wanting to know who exactly was responsible for putting her through such torture.

If it was Lucifer...

"I... I don't know. It was a dream, but... At the same time, it wasn't." Mary said, before trailing off again, "I need something to eat."

Dean's brows lowered in slight confusion towards her next words,

' _Well. Who needs sleep anyways?'_

* * *

It was silent once again for the longest time.

Everyone was clearly wide awake now after the sudden events.

 _2:30 A.M._

Yep, perfect time to go get burgers. Good thing there were 24/7 joints nearby, which Dean volunteered to go retrieve.

After a long time of sitting around, silently eating, inwardly, Mary had tried to get in contact with Lucifer, but he seemed to be shutting her out.

"Mom? You wanna tell us what's going on? I've seen people with nightmares, but _that..."_ Dean said.

Mary sighed, "I don't know. Lucifer says they're visions."

Dean's brows shot up, "Visions? Like... The future or something?"

"No... It's hard to explain-"

"I might be able to..." Cas spoke up.

"When I touched Mary, I saw into her soul, while also reaching out to Lucifer... He's been trying to shield her from the vision's lashes, but..."

"What. Visions?" Dean repeated.

"Michael... From the Other World seems to be communicatin with them through Lucifer's previous vessel. With the Bond still in tact, he must have found a way to affect Mary as well, the question is _Why?_ What does he want with you? I saw some details, but Lucifer was fighting, that's why he unintentionally attacked you, Dean." Cas said.

"oh. _That,_ that was unintentional? Well, I'm glad we established that. Now, answer his question, mom. What does Michael wat with you?" Dean asked.

"He... I think he thinks that we know how to get out of that world. He's as curious about the portal reopening as we are, and he wants us to open it again." Mary said.

"The hell we are! What makes him think we know anyway? No." Dean said.

"Dean. Michael has a way to torture mom without having to lift a finger." Sam said.

"You think I don't know that?! And what's Lucifer's plan in all this? This is all _his_ fault to begin with." Dean asked, focusing on Mary again.

Mary avoided his glare, "I... I don't know. He's... Blocking me out somehow. I can't really feel much from him. He's just... Troubled." _Upset he couldn't shield me._ Mary prevented from saying aloud.

"Oh. The _Devil_ is troubled. Well that makes two of us." Dean said, before taking a deep breath, running a hand down his face, tired, "We never even knew the portal was open after it had closed. How are we-"

"It was me." Jack suddenly spoke up, drawing everyone's attention on him.

Jack had a focused expression on, a lot like Cas did when he was thinking intently.

Jack finally looked up at the group,

"I think I opened it."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Cliffhanger?**_

 _ **Well, that's it for this chapter. In the next chapter maybe things will simmer down again. Maybe give another Lucifer and Mary**_ _moment._

 _ **Hope you enjoyed!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Well, I hope you guys had a great Christmas! Today really passed faster than I thought, I've been working on this chapter for a couple days, but... I decided that if I wanted to post a chapter at least today, I'd have to cut the chapter a little short, but! Once again, another announcement at the end of the chapter, so please read the end A/N for a little... Fun thing I might add in the next chapter from you guys!**_

 _ **Anyway, review replies:**_

 _ **Blondie 20000:**_ _Yeah, and like I said in the last chapter, this chapter will be pure Lucifer and Mary, except for the first beginning part of the chapter. And as for Jack not opening the portal again... Hmm, we'll have to see... It's kind of a tough debate don't you think?_

 _ **Guest:**_ _Haha. First of all, I agree with you. Second of all, you shall see in this chapter._

 _And you shall also see about Jack's surprise in this chapter as well! :). Thanks for your comment._

 _ **yuzukikuran476:**_ _You shall see! :). Thanks for the review!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9:**_

It was silent for the longest time, everyone was now focused on Jack.

Even Mary coud feel Lucifer perk up with interest.

If not for the multiple situations, she would have said something to him.

"Wait, hold on. You opened a portal... And you didn't think to _tell_ us?" Dean demanded suddenly.

"I..." Jack avoided his glare, "I didn't think it worked. It was when you and Sam were arguing. You were so angry. Not only because of the loss of Castiel, but your mother as well. I... Sam kept telling me I had what it took to bring her back. So... I tried..."

He trailed off.

"Jack, when did you... Try to open the portal?" Sam finally spoke up, a softer tone than Dean's.

"About a week ago? You guys were on a Hunt. I was in my room, and I, sort of, meditated. I used the video you gave me, of my mother, and used her voice and appearance as a guide back to... My birth. It took some time, but... I finally saw the portal, and where it led to. After observing it, I tried to focus on a way to summon it again... I tried, for _hours,_ but... Nothing happened." Jack finished, finally looking up to check everyone's reactions.

"Mom. When you and Lucifer got out. Where did you end up?" Dean asked, after processing the whole thing.

"Um, at that same cabin where Kelly had stayed. The same place we fell through." Mary said.

Dean sighed, before looking over at Cas for a say.

He looked deep in thought as well.

"I'm sorry. I should have said something sooner." Jack said, "It's just... You guys were so focused on Lucifer and your mother, I... Didn't want to interfere."

"Jack. It's okay." Sam said.

Dean finally sighed, "Alright. You know what, I think I've dealt with enough tonight. Hell it's even morning. I think I'm gonna get a few hours of shut eye before we discuss this any further."

"I'm not going back to sleep." Mary spoke up faster than she thought.

Everyone finally focused on her again.

"Mom. You have to try. You look exhausted. The nightmare you had only makes you more tired." Sam said.

"Except they're not nightmares." Mary reminded.

"I will watch over her." Cas spoke up, "I may not be able to keep your... Visions away, but... With some effort, I can pull you out of it if it happens again."

Everyone focused on Mary again after his words.

After a few seconds of hesitation, she finally agreed.

"Alright. Well, goodnight all." Dean said, before standing and heading off to his room, Sam shortly behind.

Mary was slower at oving, she knew she was tired, even Lucifer was tired, but...

Turned out, she had found sleep faster than possible.

Castiel sat in one of the chairs in the room, as promised.

* * *

 _The first thing she noticed when she succumbed to the darkness, turned out to not be darkness at all._

 _It was warm, and peaceful._

 _She stood in a large grassy valley, with the sun at a decent position in the sky._

 _Not too high, not too low._

 _Mary continued to scan her surroundings in awe, her being feeling more and more relaxed._

 _"Beautiful, isn't it?" Lucifer's voice suddenly sounded, and she noticed a form standing next to her._

 _Mary jumped slightly at the unexpected company, before letting out a breath, looking over at him._

 _"Uh, are you Nick, or..?"_

 _"I'm an illusion. I've managed to find a way for us to, somewhat, communicate face to face. I came to you, but your imaginaton did the rest." Lucifer said, still staring out at the open lands._

 _"What about... Michael?" Mary asked, nearly wanting to shiver as she said the name._

 _Lucifer glanced at her for a split second, "He's quiet for now. He seems to be giving Nick a break."_

 _"How is he doing that? And what's going on between..._ _ **us**_ _?" Mary asked._

 _Lucifer sighed, "Well, in words you'll understand: There is a... Barrier that stands between Michael, Nick and you._ _ **Me.**_ _He spoke the truth, he's using Nick's body to communicate to me_ _ **and**_ _you."_

 _"Why have you been trying so hard to keep him from me? I'm your vessel but I'm not_ _ **that**_ _important." Mary said._

 _Lucifer sighed again, "I wouldn't wish Michael's wrath on anyone. Especially not you."_

 _"Because of our bond?" Mary retorted._

 _"If there's one thing that_ _ **that**_ _Michael and this universe's Michael had in common is, if things don't go his way, he gets pissed, when he's pissed, he gets creative." Lucifer explained._

 _Mary scoffed, "Sounds like someone I know."_

 _She had partially meant it as a joke, but as silence fell between them again, she began to think against that._

 _Lucifer gave her a_ _ **look,**_ _"You know, I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear you say that."_

 _Mary couldn't help the smile that formed, followed by a breathy laugh._

 _"Anywho. How do you feel?" Lucifer asked, suddenly serious again._

 _Mary looked up at him, giving a look as if to say, 'Me? You're asking_ _ **me?'**_

 _"I'm fine. It was a dream. Nothing really happened." Mary said._

 _"That's not the truth, and you know it. I wasn't called the Father of Lies because people think I lie, but because I could sense every little lie someone's uttered." Lucifer said._

 _"I'm_ _ **fine.**_ _So far, as of right now, nothing is happening. I... Kind of like it here. Is this my dream or yours?" Mary asked._

 _"A bit of both. You wanted to be some place peaceful, you thought of that peaceful place, I just added a little more to it." Lucifer said, staring back out into the open land, "Why didn't you do it? Take up on his offer? I know you've thought about it, finding a way to get me out of you."_

 _Mary looked down in thought for a few seconds, although part of her already knew the answer._

 _"I made that deal with you to keep Michael from ever getting to this world. It would be foolish to go back on that now over something he says he_ _ **might**_ _do. So I'm sorry, but I'd rather be stuk with_ _ **you**_ _than have him get into this world."_

 _Lucifer focused on her again, giving her a look of surprise._

 _He sighed, "Still. I think we both know we can't just ignore it. You saw what happened. I can't fight him forever."_

 _"Nick may still be..._ _ **alive,**_ _but... Won't he die sooner or later? Behind your grace he is just human." Mary asked._

 _"It's complicated. Crowley put a spell on Nick. He's basically a... Shell, a robot of sorts._ _ **Nick's**_ _soul is gone. It's just his body. In a way, Crowley helped me while helping himself, if I followed under him, he'd have a vessel for me that would work under any conditions. Apparently even under an Archangel's torture." Lucifer explained._

 _"So... That's why I see and hear you as Nick? It's not the grace that keeps you tethered. It's the spell?" Mary asked._

 _Lucifer glanced at her, his eyes practically glowing with realization, "Huh, why didn't I thik of that?"_

 _"So... We break the spell, we break that bond between you and Nick?" Mary said._

 _"I don't know. I don't know what spell was used, and I can't exactly ask Crowley what it was, I burned your boys' last witch friend alive, so..." Lucifer shrugged._

 _Mary sighed, "I'm sure Sam and Dean will come up with something."_

 _"Knowing them. Probably... Well, this has been an entertaining chat, but I think you should actually get some sleep. While Michael's off-duty." Lucifer said._

 _With that, his form dissipated, and she was left alone in the open plains in peace._

 _All thoughts or conflicts leaving her._

* * *

A few hours later, Mary awoke with a start.

She actually did feel a lot better after a normal and undisturbed sleep.

It wasn't until she sat up, that she noticed someone else in the room.

"Good morning. I hope I didn't wake you." Jack's form had replaced Cas' sometime during the night, so now he was sitting a chair, watching her curiously.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well, stopping here. I had to stop here because...**_

 _ **I think it's about time we had some Jack and Lucifer interactions. About time they officially Meet, don't you think?**_

 _ **Now onto the note:**_

 _ **Half of the next chapter will be Lucifer and Jack "meeting". First time. So... We would think that Jack probably has some questions?**_

 _ **We know Jack enough to know that on here nor in the show, I doubt he would**_ _immediately_ _ **see Lucifer as an enemy.**_

 _ **So... What are some questions Jack should as his "real dad"?**_

 _ **Let me know in your comments and I might use some, whether it has to do with my plot or not!**_

 _ **Afterwards, we might move onto a Case. Hmm, a Case with Sam, Dean, Cas, Jack, Mary and Lucifer...**_

 _ **Is it just me or is Team Free Will getting a little crowded?**_

 _ **Haha, let me know in the comments what you thought of this chapter, and what questions Jack should ask Luci. :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Well, sorry for the long disappearance. I have been pretty busy, but, with recent new reviews brought me back to this story and actually helped me find an amazing future plot, which starts right now!**_

 _ **First, Review Replies:**_

 _ **Blondie 20000:**_ _Interesting questions. We'll see if that's answered here._

 _ **Saphirabrightscale:**_ _I actually did sort of answer that in this chapter, but, my friend and I had a long discussion about that too, and... We came to a conclusion that we actually both agreed on. "Lucifer was lonely". Of course, I didn't want to put that on_ _ **here,**_ _because, well, Mary. Haha. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter._

 _ **yuzukikuran476:**_ _Thank you! :)_

 _ **1PocketElf:**_ _Well, since you commented twice, I will reply to both. 1. XD, Lucifer and Mary = Hot couple. XD, it's... In my mind, but... We will just have to see._

 _2\. I should be sleeping too, but night time seems to be the only time I find the mood to write. Especially this chapter. Just finished it last night. I'm glad you liked the dream scene. I'm thinking of adding a couple more, but... We'll see. (BTW, your comment is what got me motivated to continue writing this chapter)._

 _ **MysticRose202:**_ _Another amazing comment that motivated me even further! I'm glad I was able to meet your expectations. I honestly thought I would get either, a lot of hate from these stories, or people just out flat wouldn't read them because, Lucifer and Mary._

 _I was actually working on this question before you asked it, of course most questions here won't have direct answers, because, either way, I imagine the meeting between Jack and Lucifer to be awkward and... Idk._

 _ **Anyway, that about rounds up the reviews!**_

 _ **This chapter was a little short, but, at least I'm getting back into it, and it ends with a new plot, so... Enjoy.**_

 _ **Extra note: At least with all the free time I have had to think about all the future ideas, I have summed that so far this story may as well have about 15 chapters, maybe even 20. We will have to see!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10:**_

It was silent between them for a while.

This was probably the first time Mary actually got a close look at the kid.

She knew Sam and Dean were obviously keeping distance between him and Lucifer.

"Are you... Mary?" Jack asked after a few minutes.

Mary blinked a couple times, as if to lear whatever sleep was left, "Yeah, it's me."

"What's it like? Being possessed? I mean, I'm technically part angel, yet... I didn't need a vessel, this is what I was born into." Jack said, looking over himself as he said so.

"Well..." Mary started, as if waiting for Lucifer to have a say, but he was quiet, "It feels like two different people in one body."

"Can my... Can he hear me? What we're saying?" Jack asked.

' _Yes.'_ Lucifer answered simply from the inside.

That was the only signal Mary needed.

Without any further warning, she let Lucifer to the surface.

He was surprised at first as to what was going on, ' _What...?'_

 _'I think you should talk to him. I barely know anything about him and... It's_ _ **you**_ _he wants to talk to.'_ Mary said.

"You're Lucifer." Jack spoke up, sensing the invisible change.

Lucifer sighed, "Hey kiddo."

Jack was silent for a few seconds, as if processing the moment he never thought would come.

"Come on. The silence is killing me. You have questions, just ask. I don't bite." Lucifer sighed.

Jack gave him a short look of confusion, but spoke up, "Okay... Even though you're possessing Mary... When you were with my mother, did I... Do I look like you?"

Lucifer gave him a look, not a question he was expecting, but okay. "Mmm. I was kinda jumping around vessels at the time, so, it's kind of hard to tell."

' _Not what you tell your kid.'_ Mary commented quietly.

' _Shut up.'_ Lucifer tried to tune her out.

"Did you... Did you love my mother?" Jack continued.

"Love?" Lucifer asked, resisting the urge to choke on the word.

Jack nodded, seeming to not sense his struggle with the word, waiting patiently.

Lucifer shrugged, "I don't know. I barely knew her, really. And she barely knew me."

Jack's eyes lowered, as if to think about the answer.

"Even if you didn't love her, she loved me, and she died because of me. Sam and Dean had no choice but to take me in, and all this time, I've wondered, I still wonder, what is my purpose here? Dean, at first, said I was born to do evil. Castiel said I was the start of some _'new beginning',_ so... Which one is it?" Jack asked.

Lucifer sighed, "Okay. First of all, kid, don't let other people title you and tell you what you are. I mean, look at me. All my names are defined as evil. _Jack,_ was it? - Not really a name I would have chosen - but, that name is as ordinary as they come."

"Everyone says you're evil. Because of the things you've done, you... _Killed_ Castiel, you took away Sam and Dean's mother-"

"Okay, now in my defense, she was quite literally beating the s-... Crap out of me, so... It was a reflex! In all honesty, if she had just held her ground like she was, we probably wouldn't have fallen through."

' _Yes. Blame it all on me again.'_ Mary scoffed.

"But, if you hadn't fallen through the portal, you would have caused more death? Why did you want me? What was my purpose to you?" Jack asked.

Lucifer sighed,, rubbing his temples, "Honestly? I don't know anymore. To surpass heaven and hell? But with the recent things that have happened, I'm kind of stuck here."

"Because of your Bond with Mary?" Jack asked.

"No. Because her boys are keeping me cooped up like a dog for close surveillance, and I'm not sure if she knows it, but Mary is the shock collar." Lucifer said, as if she wasn't even there.

"Can't you... Find another vessel?" Jack asked, a question that no had even thought of until now.

"I could, but... It takes only special _hosts_ to be able to contain an Archangel, and hey, Winchesters happen to meet those requirements." Lucifer said.

"What about those vessels you were in before? The one you used when you created me?" Jack asked.

"Like I said, I was jumping vessels. Each vessel lasted me about a week. A _month_ if I was lucky." Lucifer said.

Jack looked in thought for a few minutes.

"You're not... Really... Evil? Are you? The Bible says you were cast down, and then after that you're mentioned in all things evil-"

Lucifer scoffed, "You really believe all that? Part of it is true, yes I was cast down, but the rest... That's just humanity writing a fairy tale. God didn't just cast me out and blame me for all of humanity's wrongdoings, no, that's on them. What he really did was cast me down, into the pits of Hell, into a Cage where I was _nothing._ I was a caged animal with nothing but myself as entertainment. In this endless pit of fire. Now, how could I effect humanity from there?"

Both Jack and Mary could feel the emotion unwillingly coming out as he spoke.

Pain, sadness, anger.

It was silent between all of them for the longest time. Jack avoided his gaze after a while.

After a few minutes, Lucifer finally sighed deeply, running a hand down his face, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to bring that down on _you._ This is about you."

"No. I want to know about you. They say I shouldn't, but... You are a part of me. I just want to know... What your intentions are from here." Jack asked.

"Well I'm over trying to kill the Winchesters, if that's what you're asking. As of right now, I need to find a way to break the bond from me and Nick. 'Cause Alternate Michael is not gonna leave us alone, and if Mary's boys, - who are standing outside this door as we speak -, can find a way to do that, that'll be one problem solved." Lucifer explained.

Jack had looked at the door to the hallway curiously.

While no one had made a move to admit being caught, the older Winchester and angel both stood outside the door, listening carefully.

* * *

After a while, Cas and Dean finally let the two be.

After the... Revelation, their conversations had gotten boring.

Jack was just asking pointless random questions, Lucifer answering each one with ease.

He hated to admit how much they were... Apparently bonding.

Something he did _not_ want them to do.

"Lucifer's right." Castiel suddenly spoke up.

"About what?" Dean asked.

"We have been titling Jack. You think he's a killler. I think he's destined for something great... Lucifer knows how that feels." Cas said.

"Wait... So you're defending him?" Dean asked, bewildered.

Cas sighed, already knowing his reaction to his known answer.

"Whether we like it or not, they _are_ blood, and-"

"Blood?! You're actually considering the idea of Satan and the antichrist teaming up? As a good thing?" Dean asked.

"I think you're missing the point, Dean. Forget _everything_ he's ever done to us. Before he was called Satan or the Devil, or even Lucifer, his name was Samael, and he was the brightest, most loyal angel of all of us. I aid once before it would seem that he is becoming an angel again, so maybe, Jack's influence on him could turn out for the best." Cas said sharply.

Dean was silent for a while, a sign that he was considering or understanding Cas' words, to an extent.

"Before Jack was born, what I felt from him... Was... Peace, hamony. I never thought it then, but now I know. Jack could _Save_ Lucifer. He... Or his _name_ is the particular reason this world has gone out of control. I can't explain it all exactly at the moment, but... You just hav to trust me on this." Cas finally finished.

Dean finally broke the silence, taking a deep breath, "Okay. Okay. We wait for them to finish their catch-up session, then we'll figure out what he's learned."

* * *

It took another few hours before Jack finally came into the main room.

Sam had returned an hour earier with food.

It was quiet between all of them for a long time, everyone just focused on Jack's thoughtful expressions.

"So... How'd it go?" Sam decided to break the awkward silence.

"It was... Fine." Jack said, looking at them, "I learned a lot from him. I... Honestly don't see the evil that you guys see from him. I mean... Everything he's done was for good reason."

"Good re- What? Out of all of this? Was for good reason? He's safe within Mom, and Cas said there isn't any easy way to separate them due to this... Ridiculous Bond. No, he's planned all this, for his own-"

"No. he didn't plan _any_ of that!" Jack finally broke Dean off for once, "Have you considered that maybe he is telling the truth? As well as your own mother. I can see it. He saved her life, which involuntarily caused the Bond. He could have killed her, he could have left her to die. I don't know what you see, but I see differently."

Another round of silence.

"Now. Would you like to know what I learned? Since that's what you sent me in there to do in the first place?" Jack asked, still stern.

Still silence. Even Dean was still silent.

"As we learned. Michael from the Other World is communicating with them. Lucifer said that the reason is because his previous vessel, Nick, has a spell on him. He thinks that if we can find out how to break the bond from he and Nick, Michael won't have any more leverage." Jack explained.

"A witch?" Sam offered first.

"Yeah. But who? Ones we've known are dead, and if there are any out there, I doubt they'll help _us."_ Dean said.

"Worth a shot. I'll look into it." Sam said, before standing, heading over to his laptop.

It was silent again for a while.

"So, if we find a witch, and if they help us..." Jack started.

"Then we also get them to find a way to break that Bond between Lucifer and Mom too." Dean said certainly.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Well, I thought I was back in the mood to writing it. The plot was so intense, it was just the fact of writing it.**_

 _ **Well, last night I finally wrote up a chapter. I'm not extremely proud of it, some of it may be a little rushed or have some holes in it, but... In the end, I think you'll like it.**_

 _ **Review replies:**_

 _ **yuzukikuran476:**_ _Thank you._

 _ **MysticRose202:**_ _You're welcome, in some stories I will do review replies because... Lots of people who review questions or negative reviews are guest names, so I can't talk to them personally. Review replies are sort of becoming a habit._

 _ **Saphirabrigtscale:**_ _As was I when I wrote it. It makes me anxious but excited for Lucifer and Jack to meet in the show. Of course, once again, I may be a couple episodes behind, only because I've seen some parts on Youtube, and... Yeah, I'll watch them all when the Cas and Lucifer plot is back. They're still imprisoned, and Jack's still in that other world. I bet Lucifer will be happy to hear about that._

 _ **Blondie20000:**_ _Yes, yes, and... Roweena? That was a surprise. Sadly, I won't be bringing her back, I, honestly didn't really like her... *Let the hate begin.* Anyway, yeah, I made my own OC witch which we will meet soon. I will have to go back and check your story, I think I read some of it, but stopped for some reason._

 _ **I think that's it for now, without further ado, even if it's a little short:**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11:**_

"Shotgun!" Lucifer called out.

"No. You're in the back. You're lucky you're possessing Mom, otherwise you'd be going in the trunk." Dean spoke up.

For the first time in a week, they had finally let Mary come with.

Only for one reason.

They had found signs of a possible witch in Oklahoma.

"Oh. You're no fun." Lucifer said, pretending to pout.

' _I'm starting to regret giving you control.'_ Mary muttered.

' _Fine. I'll behave.'_ Lucifer sighed.

Dean drove, Sam navigated, while Lucifer, Cas, and Jack all sat in the back.

It was an awkward drive, but there was no point in leaving anyone behind.

Jack had grown to like Lucifer's company, and Cas felt obligated to go along because of this, in case anything were to go wrong, even though he partially knew Lucifer could do no harm here.

* * *

About six hours later, they had reached Oklahoma, and the suspected witch's workplace.

Now, they waited.

"I could get her now, you know." Lucifer spoke up in the long silence as they watched the _'witch'_ leaving the store, heading to her car.

"No." Dean said simply.

This was his answer to nearly everything he said for the whole drive up here.

The woman got in her car and drove away.

Dean was slow and cautious to follow.

About another five minutes later, they were led straight to her house.

"Now?" Lucifer asked.

"No." Dean said as they watched the woman leave her car, heading for the house.

She looked middle-aged, with long black hair, and still no proof yet that she was a witch.

Then, before she closed the door behind her, with a wave of her hand, a transparent, wavy substance formed around her house, a shield of some sort, before closing the door.

"Now." Dean said, and they all exited the car.

Dean headed around to the trunk of the car. He armed each of them with a backup weapon, of course, reluctant to give one to Lucifer, or Mary, whoever was in control at the moment, before grabbing his own, along with a few backup items in case the witch put up a fight.

With that, they headed to the house.

Dean silently commanded that Cas, Jack, and Lucifer stay back and out of sight for backup if needed, before continuing up to the doorstep with Sam.

Sam knocked on the door a couple times. It took a couple seconds, before the door slowly opened.

The woman slowly peeked from behind the door, before opening it more, a glare setting in.

"Hi." Sam started politely, "My name is-"

"The Winchesters. Yes. The hunters slash stalkers. I could sense you the moment you came to this town. What do you want?" The woman broke them off roughly.

Sam was slightly shocked by the interruption, long enough for Dean to take over.

"If you know who we are, then that means you know we know who you are." Dean said.

The woman looked at him, before taking a deep breath, "Yes. I'm a witch. But so what? I rarely do magic. I lead a normal life. I live in solitude, and I'd like to keep it that way."

A few moments of silence.

" _Jen."_ Sam spoke up, "You're name _is_ Jen, right? We just need one favor from you, and... We'll leave you alone. A friend needs our help."

"And I'm supposed to care?" Jen asked.

"Okay, let me rephrase that for you. Do us a favor and we'll let you live." Dean said, and there was a sound of a gun being cocked.

Jen looked down at the choice of weapon, before smiling, "You think that's going to work on me?"

"No, but this will." Lucifer suddenly sounded, coming between the two, placing two fingers on the woman's forehead, before she went limp.

Sam jumped forward to catch the falling form.

"Damn it! What did I say about you staying behind!" Dean turned to face Lucifer.

"You were taking too long. Plus, I could see the magic she was summoning. She was seconds from attacking _you."_ Lucifer said.

Dean opened his mouth to object, but his facts brought him to silence.

Castiel and Jack were slowly coming up to them from behind.

Now, to wait.

Again.

* * *

It took about 20 minutes before the witch began regaining consciousness.

She went from drowsy, to alert as she yanked against the cuffs around her wrists.

"Everything around you is witch-proof, so don't even try it." Dean spoke up, grabbing her attention.

Jen looked up at him, a glare setting in, "What part of... ' _I want to be left alone'..._ Do you not understand?" SHe asked as she continued to yank against the cuffs.

"Look. People like you don't get a normal life. Neithe do we. Witches are becoming kinda hard to come by lately." Dean said.

"How did you even find me? I've kept a low profile my whole life." Jen asked.

"Oh. Sam's an excellent tracker. He just had to find the slightest bit of activity, or even a small thing out of shape, and he can pinpoint the exact location." Dean explained.

"Then what do you need me for?" Jen asked.

"We need you to break the remaining bond between me and my previous vessel." Lucifer spoke up.

"And you think I know how to do that?" Jen asked.

"I did notice a well-organized library when we were passing through the house. I wonder what valuable information it holds?" Lucifer asked.

Jen sighed, glaring at him, before looking back at Sam and Dean.

"Fine, but I can't get to them tied up like this, can I?" Jen asked, raising her hands with the cuffs as high as she could.

Dean slowly approached her, caution in his eyes, "Just know try any witch-y business, one of those three are going to do that... _Lights-out_ deal again."

"Noted." Jen rolled her eyes.

With that, Dean unlocked the cuffs, and backed away, as if expecting the witch to automatically attack.

Jen sighed, standing as she massaged her wrists, "Now, let's get started. The sooner I get this... Ridiculous spell done for you, the sooner you get out."

* * *

About another two hours later, the sun was setting.

Jen had about three different books set out on a table, along with a large variety of ingredients.

"It's almost finished." Jen commented, since she had five pairs of eyes constantly watching her.

"Is there enough in this spell for two separations?" Dean asked.

"Why?" Jen asked, slightly annoyed to be asked more.

"Well, we're breaking that bond, but there's also an extra bond with Lucifer and Mary, our Mom..."

"Hmm. I noticed that." Jen said, covering up Lucifer/Mary's apparent glare and prepared to comment.

"Unfortunately, I will only assist with _one._ You follow me to my house, break and enter, _and_ threaten my life, be glad I'm even doing this at all. So, which one is it going to be?" Jen asked.

Dean glanced at Lucifer, despite the fact that he probably could have _convinced_ the witch to do both.

Lucifer glared ack at him, both obviously unhappy about the unexpected news.

"Break the bond with his previous vessel." Dean finally decided.

They'd figure something else out with the other problem later.

"Alright. I've got everything, except one thing." Jen said.

"And that is...?" Lucifer asked.

Jen looked over at him, "I need DNA or leftover grace from the previous vessel to find the connection and break it."

Silence for a few minutes.

"Sorry. Can't do. Nick is currently in another realm at the moment." Lucifer said dismissively.

Jen gave him a look, before smiling, "Well then, I guess I won't be able to do it. My work here is done." Jen said, moving to pick up her scattered ingredients.

Lucifer quickly blocked her path.

Jen looked up at him, unafraid, "I c _an_ hurt you, you know."

"There has to be _something."_

 _..._ That was not what Lucifer intended on saying, but Mary was keeping a close eye on any of his predicted, reckless actions.

Jen stared at him for a few more minutes, beore her eyes lowered slightly.

"Well... There might be something." Jen said, before turning to look back at one of the books.

"What?" Dean pressed.

"I can't guarantee it will work, but... I could possibly use _your_ grace, and try to trace it to your last vessel." Jen said, focusing back on Lucifer.

It was silent again for a wile.

"I don't just _give_ my grace out for _anyone."_ Lucifer said.

"I'd probably needed it anyway, to fully locate the bond. I could just _not_ do it, your choice." Jen said.

Another round of silence and glares.

"Fine." Lucifer sighed, without Mary even having to force a say.

With that, he withdrew an Angel Blade he happened to have.

Jen brought the bowl of mixed ingredients towards him.

Lucifer extended his arm, running a decent line down the skin with the Blade, grace mixed with blood immediately exiting the wound.

Jen lowered the bowl under his arm to catch the contents.

Only seconds later, the injury healed.

"Alright. That better be enough." Lucifer said, even though it was only less than an ounce, any lost grace was still a massive impact on him.

"Perfect." Jen said, before heading back over to the table.

She began chanting something in an unknown language.

Once she stopped, it was silent in the room for a long time.

Everyone except Jen began looking around curiously, as if expecting some... Visual change.

"Well? You feel any different?" Dean finally asked Lucifer.

"No." Lucifer said, before glancing at Jen suspiciously, "What were you saying?"

"I was saying the words here on this book." Jen said, seeming slightly upset herself.

Suddenly, the house shook harshly as a pulse came from the bowl of ingredients.

It went silent ater that.

"What was that?" Dean asked.

"It worked." Jen whispered, almost silently.

Then, another pulse erupted, followed by a sudden explosion of light.

Everyone moved to shield themselves from the _attack._ Everyone except Lucifer, who stood in shock.

He remembered these familiar actions.

Finally, the exploding light formed a thin-lined portal.

' _What the hell.'_ Mary spoke up.

"What did you do, witch?!" Dean demanded, by now everyone recognized the portal.

Jen finally turned to him, smiling, "Oh. You boys needed something, but... Unfortunately, _he_ came to me first."

"Who?!" Dean demanded.

"Michael." Lucifer said, barely below a whisper.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, There were many places I thought I would stop this, but, I couldn't stop writing, and honestly I kept thinking I'd be cutting it awfully short.**_

 _ **So... I stopped it here. *Evil smile***_

 _ **Hope you're still enjoying! I'm not losing the mood for this story, per se, but... I keep not feeling like writing, so, I'm trying to finish it up as best as I can. Reviews have always helped me! :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Well, it feels like a long time since I updated. I said I had a great plot, but one small piece prevented me from writing for the longest time.**_

 _ **However, it's over now, I finally managed to finish this chapter. The show definitely is taking it's own route, which is why I need to get this story finished. I have a brainstorm of how I want everything to go and end, but...**_

 _ **We'll just have to see how this chapter goes.**_

 _ **Review replies:**_

 _ **yuzukikuran476:**_ _Oh, sorry, I do need to go back and work on that chapter. Maybe after I have checked and posted this one._

 _ **Blondie 20000:**_ _Yep, even though the show hasn't showed Michael yet, but(Spoiler), GABRIEL, I never thought the show was going to do that. Either way, I doubt I'm going to try and fit him into all that. This story is taking an entirely different path._

 _ **Saphirabrightscale:**_ _Because that's as far as I decided to write, it was actually right before the writer's block, which is sort of gone now._

 _ **Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12:**_

The noise coming from the portal was deafeningly loud, probably because it was a forced summoning.

"Michael? As in...?"

"No. Close it, close it now!" Lucifer demanded, slight fear etching in his voice, hand tightening on the Angel Blade.

"Sorry. No can do. Part of this is _your_ doing anyway." Jen said, smiling at the portal.

It felt like many minutes had passed, and nothing had come through yet.

Then, Jack raised his arm to the portal, glowing eyes closing shut in concentration.

If he could open it once, he just had to figure out how to close it.

"Don't even think about it, kid!" Jen had caught him, and with a flick of her wrist, Jack was tossed back a few feet against the wall, falling to the floor, unconscious.

While that had occurred, Lucifer had closed the distance between them, jamming the Blade into the witch's chest.

For some, miraculous reason, it had worked. With a few stuttering breaths, the witch fell to the ground.

However, it didn't fix the fact that the portal was still open, and a harsh whooshing sounded, indicating someone passing through.

Lucifer didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

With a zapping noise, the portal closed again.

Slowly, as if it were just some nightmare, Lucifer turned, facing what everyone else was now focused on.

Michael.

He looked a little dazed at first, as if getting used to the new surroundings, his eyes scanning the room, as well as everyone in it.

Everyone was too shocked to move from their places.

"Well..." Michael finally spoke up, stretching his neck out a bit, "I wasn't expecting such a... Welcoming committee."

" _You're_ Michael?" Dean spoke up first.

Michael focused on the voice, who's owner seemed to tense up.

"Hello Dean. Nice to see you, _alive."_ Michael said.

Dean was too flabbergasted to reply.

Michael took a few more steps into the room, continueing to observe the people around him.

"Hello, Lucifer. We meet again." Michael focused on him.

Lucifer tensed again, for those last few seconds, Michael was focused elsewhere, he felt invisible.

After another few seconds of exchanged expressions, Michael turned his attention down to the, now dead, witch.

"Hmm. You killed her. At least you did it after she helped me." Michael said then sighed, "Well, I'm flattered by this welcoming committe, but, I have plans."

Then, with a flick of his own wrist he tossed both Winchesters aside before they could even make a move.

Next, his hand reflectively caught the assaulting Angel Blade that Lucifer had attempted to sneak up on him.

Michael focused on him, a small smile crossing his lips, before he twisted his wrist, forcing him to release the Blade, then grabbed hold of him, and tossed him across the room, soon landing in a similar position Jack had.

' _Damn it.'_ Lucifer cursed inwardly, trying to fight back against the darkness.

' _Lucifer, use your blood, make_ _ **this.'**_ Mary suddenly spoke up.

Castiel was the last one standing, the last one to prevent Michael from leaving.

They had a long, quiet stand-off.

"You gonna make a move? Angel pet?" Michael asked.

Before Cas could reply or decide to attack-

"Hey!" Lucifer called weakly, drawing their attention.

Each had a split second to observe what he was doing, before his hand rested against an unfamiliar bloodied sigil.

In that moment, a bright light enveloped Michael, who glanced around him, confused, before a fading scream could be heard, then... Nothing.

Soon, it was just Lucifer, Cas, Jack, and the Winchesters in the room.

Lucifer slowly picked himself up off the ground, the bloodied injury on his side finally healing.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked.

"I don't really know. Mary told me to draw something. She showed it to me, apparently, back in the Other World, she'd learned from the Hunters there of a sigil that could not only shield from the devil, but also banish archangels. Guess that explains why Cas is still here." Lucifer explained.

"Well, that's great, but now he could be anywhere on earth. What plans was he talking about?" Dean asked.

"If I knew...!" Lucifer started, but sighed, "It doesn't matter right now. We'll deal with this as it comes, but you have to remember, your mother played a big part in this. So don't go pointing fingers at me."

Dean and Lucifer shared a long staring contest, but the mention of Mom broke it, and he turned away, taking a deep breath.

He then focused on Cas, who was the only one who seemed to notice Jack's condition at the moment.

"Cas, the kid okay?" Dean asked.

He was still unconscious.

"He should wake up soon, until then, we should get out of here."

* * *

They drove until about midnight.

Wherever they went, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, the news talks didn't tell anything suspicious, everything was fine.

For now.

The group pulled into a dimly lit motel for the night, none of them able to function, not even Mary, whom Lucifer had given control to a few hours after they had left the witch's house.

Dean paid for the limit of 2 rooms. 1 with two twin beds for him and Sam, and the second one with the same and a couch.

Jack was awake at this hour, but was also dazed and slightly confused as to what happened.

The Winchesters retired into their rooms while the angels and nephilim retired into theirs.

Cas volunteered to take the couch, giving Jack and Mary the two beds.

Even though neither supernatural beings should require sleep, all managed to find it within twenty minutes.

* * *

 _Mary opened her eyes into the darkness._

 _Pitch-black darkness._

 _She glanced around her, already knowing it was a dream, but which dream?_

 _"Lucifer?" She tried to contact him._

 _"Wrong." Michael's voice answered only inches behind her, making her spin around to face him._

 _Michael was smiling at her, like they were some, long lost friends._

 _Mary's eyes lowered in confusion._

 _"Wait a minute... You could talk to me because of Nick... You're out now, how are you-"_

 _"Oh. I have him laying around. You may have missed it, but I managed to bring him. As one last chance of a peace-offering." Michael said._

 _"Why? So you can kill Lucifer and the whole world while you're at it?" Mary asked._

 _"Ouch. Do you really think I'm_ _ **that**_ _evil? Come on, my world may be different, but it didn't make me evil. I'm still an archangel. I think Heaven would be quite happy to see me." Michael said._

 _"I have no reason to trust you." Mary said surely._

 _"Yet you trust the devil." His voice and form suddenly changed to that of Nick's body._

 _The voice and body she imagined when he talked to her._

 _"Did I strike a nerve?" Michael... Lucifer? Asked as he took a few steps closer to her._

 _"I don't think you trust him." He continued, managing to close the distance before she coud keep it. "You've grown feelings for him." It wasn't a question or an answer._

 _"No." Mary managed in a whisper._

 _"Hmm. Let's test that shall we?"_

 _Before he could do what Mary_ _ **knew**_ _he was going to do, she finally found the strength to raise her arm, forcefully driving her fist to his face, as hard as she could._

 _It hurt, but it somehow worked._

 _As Michael/Nick stumbled back against the force, their forms also began to dissipate._

 _Soon, she was in the darkness again, alone._

 _After a few minutes though, the surroundings began to brighten, into the familiar scens of the fields._

 _She immediately saw Lucifer a few paces away from her. The real one this time._

 _"Impressive. I didn't think one punch could sen an archangel away. Dad, knows I've tried." Lucifer spoke up, as if nothing had just occurred._

 _"You saw that?" Mary asked, upset more than anything._

 _"Yes, I told you, when Michael is able to communicate with you, that means he's beaten me down. I do try to gain back control though." Lucifer said._

 _Mary sighed, 'So that's all he says he saw.'_

 _"What are we going to do? We tried to stop Michael before, but he still managed to come through, what now?" Mary asked._

 _Lucifer sighed, "A little blast from the past. Michael knows that as long as I'm around, there will be competition. He's going to want a fight before he can make any big plans, and something tells me you want to also you want to also."_

 _Mary looked down at the realistic grass at her feet, "My boys will stop at nothing until they find out how to get rid of him. I think we're the answer. You fouht him once, you can fight him again."_

 _Lucifer took another deep breath as he listened to the plan, looking down as well._

 _"What? You don't want to fight him?-"_

 _"Oh. I do. Just..." Lucifer trailed off, clearly strugglin with words. Words he obviously didn't want to say._

 _"Just what?" Mary pressed._

 _"Just, this fight isn't going to be like it was Over There. It will be a lot more brutal and bloody, if I am to officially get rid of him, and while you have been a... Sufficient vessel for this...-" He trailed off again._

 _Mary stared at him, awaiting his finished sentence. What? She wasn't good enough? He'd need another Winchester? He'd-_

 _"Mary, you do know you may not make it out of this alive, right?" Lucifer finally said, making eye contact with her._

 _That, wasn't what she expected to hear from him._

 _Was he actually...?_

 _"Hell,_ _ **I**_ _may not make it out of this, but if I am to beat him, there may not be anything left of_ _ **you.**_ _You'll be just like Nick. Despite being a compatible vessel for me, there is only so much a human soul can take against an archangel's True Powers." Lucifer explained._

 _"So, you fight. Until you win. It doesn't matter what happens to me, as long as you make sure Michael can't cause any destruction, if he hasn't already." Mary said, staring at him firmly._

 _Lucifer tilted his head, slightly surprised by her words, "You really value your life that much? For nothing?"_

 _"Not nothing. I've seen what he can do Over There, and I'll be damned to let it happen_ _ **here.**_ _I guess he's right, I do trust you." Mary said surely._

 _Lucifer stared at her for a few more seconds, before turning his focus to something else, the endless sunset._

 _"Just promise me something." Mary continued._

 _Lucifer looked down slightly, refusing to meet her gaze again, but encouraging her to continue nonetheless._

 _"Don't change." She said_

 _"I've seen you change this past month, back into something Raziel said you were. And I think he was right, I was your anchor to that place and this one. You've changed for the better, and you need to embrace that. Especially if I'm gone. Do something with your life, make amends with Jack, get to know him. Take your own advice, don't let people title you." Mary said._

 _Lucifer remained quiet to the end of her speech, even if he wanted to interrupt her, he couldn't._

 _He finally took a deep breath, "Well, don't you just have a way with words."_

 _"I mean it. You've come a lon way. Don't throw it away." Mary said._

 _"Alright. I promise." Lucifer sighed._

 _It was quiet again for a while._

 _"So, when do you want to do this? Your boys aren't gonna let you go on a suicide mission so easily." Lucifer said._

 _"When we wake up. We leave. Just... Let me give them a way of sayin goodbye first, okay?" Mary asked._

 _"Yeah, sure, might as well be our last night on earth. Now, get your sleep so I can focus, I'll wake us up in a few hours." Lucifer said._

 _"Okay." Mary said._

 _"And Mary," He started, "I trust you too."_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Whew! Finally finished this chapter. Some of it was not how I wanted it, or just wasn't good, but... The dream I did want to happen. Although I had running through my mind, multiple debates/ways I wanted this dream to go.**_

 _ **The reviews kind of encourage me and tell me which way I should take this so... Even though I've gotten mostly to the end of the story as far as brainstorming, reviews are always welcome!**_

 _ **Hope you're enjoying so far.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Well, another break I took from this story, but I have set a goal of trying to finish this story before the show returns. It just keeps distracting me from wanting to finish this, but, the main problem was writing this chapter. I finally managed to write it at the best of my abilities. It's not the best, but...**_

 _ **Enjoy anyway.**_

 _ **Guest:**_ _Sadly, no. I heard he came back, but... This chapter was difficult enough to write, plus the fact I've got majority of this story planned to the end, I didn't really want to go back and try to randomly add him in. I tried, but, it basically would have ruined this chapter._

 _ **Blondie20000:**_ _Like I said before, if I had managed to bring Gabriel into the story, or even in the show, I think Gabriel is going to turn out to be an ally. Also, Ketch, I honestly don't see a point in him. I never really took an interest in the British Men of Letters, but yes, it would have been awkward between them. It definitely could have possibly sparked something more between Lucifer and Mary, kind of. XD_

 _ **yuzukikuran476:**_ _Thank you! :)_

 _ **MysticRose202:**_ _Thank you, I hope you enjoy these last few chapters._

 _ **1PocketElf:**_ _Thanks, I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13:**_

 _Sam and Dean,_

 _By the time you read this, I have given Lucifer full control and we are tracking Michael._

 _I'm sorry, but this is the only way._

 _I also want to apologize for everything that's happened since I came back from the start. I never really believed in God much either, until he and some woman said I'd be Coming Back._

 _If I had known how much of a burden it would have been, I would have refused. Then again, if I weren't here today, or even Lucifer, I can't imagine what Michael would do to this world._

 _I guess, just this once, I -_ _ **We**_ _will be able to do something right._

 _I love you boys, keep doing what you do best, I'm just making sure one of the burdens are not taken on you._

 _Love, Mary_

The moment everyone had read the words on the page, Dean crumpled the paper into the smallest ball, before throwing it at the other side of the room.

"Damn it!" He cursed.

"Dean, we have to look on the bright side, what your mother is doing, is valiant." Cas tried to calm the situation.

"We could have been there! We could have helped...! Something!" Dean said, "We have to find them Cas."

"And do what? Mary and Lucifer only came to the one solution there was that we didn't want to admit. I hate this as much as you do, but... It's fate." Cas said.

"Fate?! Mom came back because it was something we always wanted, now she's destined to just _die_ again?! Fate is twisted!" Dean snapped.

"This isn't just about your mother. Since the beginning, it was always destined that Lucifer and Michael would someday fight. For years, we thought we were preparing for it, when in the end, it was _this._ In the end, it's up to them now." Cas said.

It was quiet for a while.

Sam sighed, finally speaking up, "Well, if... Lucifer _wins,_ there's a possibility that mom can survive, right?"

Castiel was quiet for a while, glancing over at the crumpled piece of paper in the corner, which was now recovered by Jack, who was rereading the note.

"It's hard to tell. From the looks of things, I think they're both accepting to death if it's to come."

* * *

It was as if Lucifer knew where to look. They now stood on the outside borders of a town that read Abilene.

Abilene, Texas.

As if expecting their arrival, their surroundings were already gloomy, cloudy and windy.

"Well, I didn't expect you to find me so quickly. Where are your new friends? I was kind of hoping for a little competition." Michael spoke as he suddenly appeared a couple feet behind him.

Lucifer turned to him.

Michael had the familiar special Blade in his hand, toying with the sharp edge with his fingertips.

"Trust me, _brother."_ Lucifer sneered the word, an Angel Blade of his own sliding into his hand, then his very form illuminated lightly, followed by a large pair of wings unfurling behind him, at first a large ball of grace, before slowly forming into pure white feathers, only slightly tainted with a hint of grey, "I am all the _competition_ you need."

Michael didn't seem all too impressed with his visible angelic grace that had formed, only smirking at the warning attempt.

"Very well, I showed My Lucifer his place, now, it's your turn." Michael said.

In that moment, Lucifer managed to barely dodge a sudden strike of lightning that seemed to be summoned by Michael.

In that split second of distraction, Michael suddenly brought Lucifer down to the ground, bringing his Blade to his throat.

Michael chuckled, "Is that all you got?"

Before he could move the Blade more, Lucifer managed to move enough to jam his knee into Michael's gut, taking him by surprise for a split second.

Lucifer moved out from under him, silently thanking Mary for her inner instincts.

The relief was short-lived, however, when he realized that he no longer had his Angel Blade.

Taking a glance around him, he finally found it, laying a few feet away from him.

However, before he could go to retrieve it, he was stopped in his tracks by another large lightning strike, right onto the Blade.

It was soon nothing but melted metal and smoke.

Lucifer glanced over at Michael, who still had that smug smile on his face as he stood up.

"Not so tough now, are ya?" Michael said

Lucifer wasn't admitting defeat yet. Before Michael could reach him again, with one loud _whoosh_ from Lucifer's wings, he took to the skies at lightning speed.

Michael was not far behind.

However, this evened their battleground, with Lucifer gaining more experience being in the air, Michael would have to move quicker if he wanted to use the Blade on him.

They were now high within the clouds, where lightning danced around them and the thunder roared.

Lucifer wasted no time, feeling the grace within him hum to life, growing brighter with power, all of its energy prepared towards Michael.

When he felt the power at its highest, he sent the blinding grace at the other angel, soon enveloping his form.

It lasted a long time, the grace nearly exploding as soon as it hit Michael's form, shooting across the skies like the lightning itself.

When the grace began to dim, Michael was no longer there.

Lucifer knew this wasn't over. He had heard no indication that his smiting had any impact on him.

 _Then... Where was he?_

Suddenly, he felt a searing pain come from behind him.

On his right wing.

Michael had reappeared behind him, and had sliced his Blade clean through Lucifer's right wing.

Pain was shortly replaced with panic as his left wing nor grace itself could hold him upright.

He was literally dive-bombing down to the ground that was a really long way down.

As he frantically tried to get his left wing to at least slow his fall, he heard Michael laugh as he dove after him, his perfect night colored wings curving as he chased him down.

Lucifer took one last glance down at the ground, then up at Michael, for that split second, not struggling.

' _Thank you, Mary, for letting me in, but your work is done.'_ Lucifer said mentally.

Then, in a bright flash, he left his vessel.

Michael suddenly came to an abrupt halt, his wings flapping frantically to still his position at the sight before him.

Lucifer had left Mary's body, and Mary...

Was nowhere to be found.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Cliff hanger?**_

 _ **Yes, I tried to make the fight more unique than any other SPN or even this story's fights. Plus, lots of people complain that Lucifer and Michael fighting hand-to-hand is completely pointless and boring, so... I tried to add more to it.**_

 _ **Of course, everything I was picturing for this chapter, I wasn't able to exactly put into words.**_

 _ **Don't worry, next chapter will be a filler for this one.**_

 _ **What do you think happened?**_

 _ **Leave your reviews! :)**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Well, I am back, with the second to last chapter!**_

 _ **Yes, this story is reaching its end, BUT, please read the ending A/N for an important announcement/opinion I will need from you in order to make the last chapter possible!**_

 _ **Review replies:**_

 _ **Blondie 20000:**_ _Thanks, I wasn't very satisfied with it, but after reading it a couple times, I decided it was the best I could probably do compared to how I wanted it to go. Hope you're ready for this filler chapter. :)_

 _ **Saphirabrightscale:**_ _Yes, the wings were another thing I decided to bring in. We saw a peek of them when Lucifer went against Asmodeus earlier, so I decided, by now he was almost fully Angel again._

 _ **MysticRose202:**_ _Thank you! :)_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14:**_

When Mary slowly began to come to, it was dark, and her body felt heavy.

She knew she was in control, however.

At the same time, she also felt empty. She lay where she was for a few minutes, physically taking in her surroundings before opening her eyes.

As suspected, she found herself in an unknown room, laying in a bed.

Her vision may have been slightly blurry, but the visuals before her began to look familiar.

Then, her sights set on a sleeping Dean in one chair, and Sam in another, reading a random book on something.

Confusion became more and more overwhelming, and the only thing she could manage was, "Where's Lucifer?"

Sam calmly but alertedly looked up from his book at her voice.

"What happened?" Mary asked, trying to sit up

"Hey, take it easy, mom." Sam said gently as he stood up.

After a few seconds of dizziness overtaking her, she decided against sitting up.

"What... Happened?" She asked breathlessly, closing her eyes to ignore the spinning room.

"Cas said you were going to be weak for a while." Sam said.

"Weak? How long have I been out? Where's Lucifer? I can't sense him what happened?" Mary was overwhelmed with so many questions and confusion, and her body was beginning to fill with panic.

"Mom. You're awake, are you okay?" Dean was awoken by all the growing commotion.

"What's going on?!" Mary asked again, why wasn't anyone listening to her?

"You need to relax." Castiel suddenly appeared in the room, approaching Mary, "Your body is undergoing the rejection of grace. Somehow, during Lucifer's departure, your Bond was broken."

Mary looked up at the angel, brought aback by the news, "... What?"

"Lucifer has returned to Nick's body. He somehow brought you here during the process, but the grace that was once enveloping your soul is fading away. A broken bond can be painful, so you have to relax or you will only bring more stress to your body."

Mary was quiet for a few minutes, taking in the news.

That still didn't answer the question, "What about... Michael?" She finally asked.

"Michael has been defeated." Castiel said.

Mary was surprised, but at the same time, relieved.

Yet, everything still seemed vague.

Even though she had given Lucifer full control to take on Michael, she still saw everything that happened, and the last thing she remembered was them falling from the sky, destined to plummet to the ground below.

From there, everything was dark.

"Okay. Well, as long as you know and understand that, I must return to Heaven. Sam and Dean can explain the rest." Cas said before disappearing again with the sound of fluttering wings.

Mary glanced at the boys now, with a new sense of surprise.

"Okay, what the hell happened? Please start from the beginning."

"Okay. I'll go get the coffee started." Sam suggested, before leaving the room.

* * *

After a shower and fresh change of clothes, Mary met the boys in the map room, where cups of coffee awaited them.

It was silent between them for a while, Mary slowly but gratefully taking the coffee, resisting the urge to just chug the entire cup.

"How long have I been out?" Mary asked.

"About a week." Dean answered.

Mary nearly choked on the coffee, before settng it down.

"A _week?!"_

"Yeah. Cas said it was the Bond breaking. For angels it may not be bad, but he had no idea what it could do to a human." Sam said.

Mary nodded as she processed the words.

"So..." Sam started, "What was the last thing you remembered? You know, when... You were with Lucifer?"

"I remember we were in the skies fighting Michael. Then, Michael nearly cut off one of Lucifer's wings, then... We were falling. That's it." Mary said, trying to the best of her ability to remember anything else after that.

She also remembered hearing his voice before her senses went dark, but it was probably irrelevant.

"Okay. So, after you left that _lovely_ note, which we _will_ be talkng about later, we finally decided to just head back here. Early that next morning, we heard some commotion, and Cas could sense something, and led us to your room. There you were." Dean trailed off, seeming to think over the recalling event.

"I was unconscious?" Mary asked, confused.

Yes, she blacked out after the Fall, but...

"Well, you were. Then you woke up a couple times in some sort of spasm fit. Kind of like when we tried to wake you from that dream, only you were awake. It was then that Cas told us you were going through the Bond breaking process and had to put you to sleep in order for you to calm down." Dean said, "How do you feel right now, by the way?"

Mary looked down in thought for a few minutes, she couldn't deny it felt weird without having Lucifer as a second sense of her conscious. And a small part of her missed it.

"I'm fine." She finally answered.

Dean continued to stare at her in disbelief.

"Um. Okay, so then what? What's Castiel doing in Heaven?" Mary asked.

"Cas finally managed to talk some sense into Heaven, maintaining, somewhat, confrol Up There. Trying to help come up with other alternatives than constantly going after Jack." Dean said.

Mary nodded slowly, "Where is Jack?"

She had noticed he wasn't around during the time of her waking.

Dean looked down, an obvious sign of hesitation to answer.

"He's visiting Lucifer."

"Sam." Dean called him out.

"What? It's the truth." Sam said.

"Wait, what? Where's Lucifer?" Mary asked.

"He's in hell." Dean said plainly, before elaborating, "About two days after you were brought here, Lucifer did come by, asking about you for whatever twisted reason of his. Then, he and Cas discussed Heaven and Hell's unbalanced position. So, this past week, Cas has been able to take charge of Heaven, Lucifer somehow managed to overthrow Asmodeus and take control Downstairs. We've been doing a couple hunts, but we've rarely left you alone." Dean explained.

Mary stayed silent as she processed the information.

Had Lucifer taken her advice? Or _had_ he?

Unfortunately, she couldn't ask too many questions about him, knowing Sam nor Dean wouldn't be very interested in answering.

Their Bond was broken, yet why was she still affected so much?

* * *

A few more days passed, and Mary was still slowly recovering.

She was fine, aside from the occasional sharp pains that would come out of nowhere in her body.

Sam and Dean constantly suggested that she just sleep and not stress herself.

One morning, they told her they were going to go on a possible werewolf case a few states over, and would possibly be gone for a week.

Mary, of course, offered to go with, but they declined.

Jack also made the decisin to stay behind, offering to keep watch of the Bunker and other things while they were gone.

Of course, that was just a bent lie, meaning they wanted someone to watch _her._

Mary hugged her boys _goodbye,_ before soon, it was just her and Jack left in the empty, large building.

"Well. Do you want me to fix up something to eat?" Mary asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"No. I don't eat. I was going to ask you the same thing." Jack said, somewhat avoiding eye contact.

"No, i'm fine for now. I think I just might go lay back down." Mary said.

Jack nodded.

Why did it feel so awkward between them?

"He's asked about you." Jack started suddenly, when Mary began walking away.

Mary turned back to him, who was finally making eye contact with her.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes. I visit him frequently. You know, to learn a bit more about myself. Where I'm from. And despite the breaking bond, he still asks about you." Jack said.

"Oh... Well. I'm fine..." Mary said slowly, her thoughts on the news were scattered.

"Would you... Would you like to see him yourself?" Jack finally asked quickly.

Mary stared at him, surprised at first, but... Perhaps this kid understood them more than she did?

"You can do that?" She finally asked, trying to keep her tone down.

"Yeah. I found I was able to go there when we saved you and Castiel from Asmodeus. Now, Lucifer says I can visit whenever I want." Jack said.

Mary was still hesitant.

There was a large part of her trying to deny the emotions and thoughts running through her, but, with what's happened, she couldn't help but want to see him.

"Okay... Just for a few minutes." She finally decided.

Jack nodded, and slowly approached her, before resting a hand against her shoulder.

In a rush of wind and visions, they were suddenly standing before a building that was in the middle of a practically burning inferno.

It wasn't hot, though.

It was as if the flames _couldn't_ reach them.

"This is where he generally stays and prepares things." Jack spoke up, before looking at her hesitantly, "Should I... Give you some time alone?"

Mary glanced back at him, nearly ready to reply with a smart retort, but decided against it with his genuine expressions.

"No. Why, why don't you go first." Mary said.

He seemed comfortable here. She did not.

Jack nodded, before opening the door to the building, calmly walking in.

Mary hesitated for a few more minutes, she still couldn't believe what she was doing.

What would Sam and Dean say about this?

Pushing the thought aside, she finally walked into the building, uncertain about being alone too long in this place.

She may be _visiting_ Lucifer, but she didn't know what demons in hell would think about that, and she didn't have any defense weapons.

As soon as she came in, she could already hear Jack and Lucifer talking distinctly.

She was too distracted by looking at her surroundings to realize they spotted her.

"Mary. What a... Surprise." Lucifer spoke up.

Mary perked up to hearing her name, before finally focusing on him.

She had almost forgotten what he looked like as Nick.

It suit him well, and she couldn't deny she missed the look, rather than seeing the illusion while he was possessing her.

"Hey, Jack. Do me a favor, will you, take these... Boring papers to the _demon-next-door,_ do what they see fit, ok?" Lucifer said, handing a decent pile of papers to Jack who had been standing there, seeming glad to comply.

Soon, it was jus the two.

So much for not wanting to be alone...

"So... How's life?" Lucifer started simply, taking a seat on the desk behind him.

Mary glanced anywhere around the room, could this get anymore awkward?

"It's fine." She said simply.

"Let me guess. Sam and Dean are on a Hunt? Otherwise, I doubt they'd let you out of their sight, nonetheless, come here." Lucifer said.

"How'd you guess?" She asked sarcastically.

Lucifer hummed, before standing again, slowly taking a couple steps towards her, "Okay. Let's be serious for a second. How are you? I know you've been feeling the effects of the Bond breaking."

Mary finally made eye contact with him, genuine concern?

"Yes. It's been hell. Pun not intended. How or why did it happen anyway? You said the grace would gradually leave me, why was it so... Sudden? Because you left?" Mary asked, still confused on the whole concept.

Lucifer sighed, "Okay. When I left your body, it would seem you were a little too attached to me than I though. The Bond had grown stronger than ever when I possessed you, so when I forcefully left you, it was like a string had been cut. Just so you know, I did not intend, nor did I have anything to do with breaking the Bond."

"Why wouldn't you? It's taken a big toll on both of our lives and practically forced us together. I honnestly thought you'd want to stop at nothing to break it." Mary said.

"You know, someone once told me that in the past 2 months, I've changed for the best. I made a promise to that person and I intend to keep it. And I will admit right now, with or without the Bond, I never intend to hurt you." Lucifer said defensively.

Mary was brought to silence by his words.

She had nearly forgotten the words, mainly because she thought he would never heed them.

"I'm sorry." She managed before her brain could process.

Who ever thought those words could be spoken to the devil himself.

It was silent once again between them.

"Well. If you didn't come here to insult me or accuse me, what did you come for?" Lucifer finally asked.

"I've... Just been confused. I've been unconscious for a _week._ We're fighting Michael, and the last thing I remember was, I almost died. How did you defeat him?" Mary asked.

"The entire time we were fighting, I was trying to locate where Michael put Nick. When I finally found him, I waited for the right moment. After I got you out of there, I went to Nick's body. It still wasn't easy fighting him in Nick, but somehow, I managed to get that Blade from him and use it on him. Death by his own blade, seemed like a satisfying ending to me." Lucifer explained.

"And... The Bond? Did it affect you too?" Mary asked curiously.

"Hell yes it did. It hurt like a son of a bitch. It still hurts from time to time, but I've learned to ignore it. With time, our Bond will be fully destroyed, and we can go back to living normal, or not normal, happy lives." Lucifer said.

Normal, happy lives?

Since when was life ever normal?

"Although, sometimes I think-"

"I'm back." Jack suddenly returned, announcing his arrival, breaking Lucifer from his thoughts, and taking a few steps back from Mary.

It was only then that Mary realized how close they were.

"Oh... I'm sorry. Should I go?" Jack started, seeming to notice the mood.

"No." Mary spoke up first, "I was just about to say goodbye. I should get back, and rest."

"Oh." Jack said, seeming slightly disappointed by the news.

"Well. I won't have a problem if either of you come back. As long as Mary doesn't bring her boys down on me if she decides to come back." Lucifer spoke up.

Mary turned back to look at him.

He had a similar expression Jack did.

"I will keep that in mind." She finally said, before slowly backing away, then turning to return to Jack's side.

Once there, she turned to give Lucifer one last glance.

It seemed to last a lifetime.

Before suddenly, the familiar features of the Bunker replaced the hot and barren building.

She was back home, where she was meant to be.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, this was meant to be the end, but I've been highly debating one last chapter.**_

 _ **I will probably end up writing it anyway, but I always like opinions.**_

 _ **This last chapter will be... Even more of a, somewhat, happy ending. Tying up a few more loose ends between Mary and Lucifer.**_

 _ **I hope you also liked the interactions between Jack and Mary, I'm kind of excited to see how that goes with them come the next episode.**_

 _ **So, let me know if you want the second ending/Alternate ending Chapter. Of Lucifer and Mary, and possibly a little more Mary and Jack.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: So, I got started on this chapter almost as soon as I posted the last one. I was excited but also anxious to write it, and... It took me a while, but, here it is! The final chapter!**_

 _ **Review replies:**_

 _ **MysticRose202:**_ _Thank you. I'm glad you liked the stories. And I loved your reviews from when you found this. It really made me smile and encourage me to continue. Just like I did with this one. I hope you enjoy the final finale._

 _ **Yuzukikuran476:**_ _Thank you._

 _ **Blondie 20000:**_ _I'm glad you liked the filler chapter, and I hope you like this final one!_

 _ **Saphirabrightscale:**_ _One more chapter coming up!_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15:**_

Hell had no perception of time, so when they made it back to the familiar settings of the Bunker, it wasn't much of a surprise that it was now late at night.

It was now that Mary decided to look for something to eat.

There wasn't much to choose from. Much that she really wanted.

Finally, she settled for a pre-made salad bowl that most likely came from Sam.

"Do you really not eat anything?" Mary asked Jack, who silently watched her eat.

"I can, and I do. But it's not a necessity." Jack said.

Mary nodded, she had only seen him for short amounts of time, so she didn't exactly know everything about him.

"Do you... Do you think Lucifer is still evil?" Jack asked.

Mary was speechless, what brought this question on?

"Even after everything. Dean says Lucifer can't be trusted. I sense differently, and you've known him longer than I have. What do you think?" Jack asked.

Mary sighed, "I don't know. Part of me knows what he can be capable of, but... Ever since we were in the Other World, I did see a... slight change in him. He went from a vengeful, and... Snarky person, to..." She trailed off, trying to choose her next words carefully.

"So, you think he's good?" Jack asked to clarify.

"Although he will _always_ be twisted in his own ways... Yes. I do think he's changed." Mary said.

"And... You... Like him for that." Jack said more than asked.

This brought Mary's attention to him in a quick glance.

"I-I'm sorry. That was... Unnecessary." Jack said quickly, avoiding her stare.

Mary didn't reply, she just looked back down at her nearly finished salad.

His words.

Only confused her even more on what she felt.

* * *

Before Mary could retire back to bed, a cellphone went off somewhere in the Main Room.

When she found it, she wasn't surprised to see it was Dean who was calling.

The conversation between the 3 wasn't long.

Just the casual: _How are you feeling? Is everything okay over there?_

The boys hadn't yet reached their destination. They were currently checked in at a motel for the night.

Mary wished them good luck and good night, before she retired into her own room.

Jack had retired in his room, and since he didn't sleep, he had a laptop that Sam had given him, purely for watching movies and TV shows.

Mary sat up in her bed for a while, unable to sleep.

Sleeping for a week must be the cause for that.

So, her mind wandered.

Thinking of everything that had happened.

One question she didn't want to face came to mind:

 _Why did Lucifer let me go?_

From the beginning, he had always used ' _being his vessel'_ as a reason to keep her safe, but his last words to her before leaving her body...

The last shred of emotions she felt from him.

Worry, desperation, and... Something else.

She had specifically told him to stop at nothing to defeat Michael, no matter what happened to her, why did he do that? And risk weakening himself and possibly failing against Michael?

Jack's words echoed in the back of her mind, but she tried to ignore them.

"If I've said it once, I've said it a hundred times. Your thoughts are loud." A sudden voice broke her inner concentration.

The unexpected voice made her jump, quickly standing from the bed.

There, Lucifer stood, in the far corner of the room, observing her like he'd been there a while.

"What the hell...?" Mary started, shocked more than anything to see him here.

"Yeah. I tink you were unintentionally praying." Lucifer said, finally moving from the corner, making some distance between them.

"I wasn't... You can hear that?" Mary asked, shocked.

"The Bond may be broken, but I'm still an angel. You've been talking about me. _A lot."_ Lucifer said, "Anything you want to share with the class?"

"I've... Just been trying to figure this all out. You... You didn't just leave me when we were falling, you brought me here. I just don't get why you'd be so concerned about my life, unless..." Mary trailed off, glancing at him as if expecting a reaction. An explanation, anything.

Lucifer's brows rose expectedly, as if waiting for her to continue, "Unless?"

Mary hesitated, trying to choose her next words carefully, "Unless the Bond wasn't the only thing that... Brought us closer."

Lucifer stared at her, seeming unfazed by her words.

"Raziel was right." Mary continued, "You care about me. More than you care to admit. You care about me, because all this time, I was the only one who understood you."

They stood inchest apart Lucifer having to look down to see er now.

"I still do." She said simply, deciding there was no reason to lie to him now.

The smallest smile, slight smirk formed on his face.

"And there it is." He finally said.

Mary gave him a look, silently saying she didn't understand.

"I think this is the part where you tell me you're either repulsed by this or you feel the same way." She said.

Lucifer sighed, as if to think about the choices.

"No..." He finally answered, "I was thinking something more like this-"

Without any further warning, their distance was closed, and Lucifer's lips were roughly against hers.

It took but a few seconds for Mary's instinctive defense mode to calm, only taken by surprise at the sudden move.

His kiss was gentler now, as if experimenting the sensation for himself.

Finally, Mary decided to give into the long inward debate to the situation she never thought would come.

It felt strange kissing him, at first, but more than anything, it felt... Right?

Despite the position, they still seemed hesitant on taking it any further.

Lucifer's hand was lightly placed on her back, struggling to decide whether or not he wanted to move it from there.

The kiss had gone on longer than either anticipated, and Mary was the first to break it.

She hadn't pulled away completely, just enough to be able to catch her breath.

Her thoughts were running a million miles per hour, preventing her from thinking of anything more than what just happened.

It was silent for the longest time, and if it weren't for Lucifer's hand slowly sliding up her back, she'd forget he was even here.

"Well. _That_ happened." He finally said in his usual tone.

Mary just tilted her head slightly, in sign that she agreed.

She was pulled from her own gathering thoughts when she noticed his hand now reached her neck and hair.

He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, seeming extremely focused on that location.

His softened blue eyes now met hers again, "Speak of this to no one?"

Mary gave him a look, "Who would believe me?"

Lucifer gave her another small smile, before leaning down to claim her lips again.

All this time she had gotten to know him, she never thought this moment would be so... Gentle.

When he had pulled away, Mary nearly tightened her hold on him, that she hardly realized she had ever once touched him.

"I have to get back. Hell can't run itself." Lucifer said.

Mary nodded, taking a deep breath, trying to clear her mind one what just happened, "Right."

"But... I wouldn't mind... Hearing your prayers more often." Lucifer continued, mindlessly brushing some of her hair behind her shoulder.

Mary just stared at him, too speechless to come up with a smart retort.

"Our Bond may be broken, but, it was never the Bond that drew me to you. It was _you._ I trust you, Mary. More than I should. Don't make me regret it." Lucifer said, a slight warning tone in his voice.

Mary nodded, her brain still unable to provide a decent answer for that.

"Okay then. Goodbye for now. Do me a favor, go to sleep. Stop worrying about what's happened, it's of the past. Take care of your boys... And mine." He said.

Mary continued to stare at him, but forced an answer this time, "Will do."

Then,, he was gone.

The fingers in her hair was nothing but cold air.

It was almost like he was never here, and she couldn't ignore the sudden slightly painful feeling come from within.

Whether it was still the Bond, or pure emotions, she preferred not to think about it.

Although, she had a feeling that she'd be seeing more of Lucifer, and sooner or later, her boys would know, and that would be another disaster within itself.

But, as long as Lucifer kept his promise, and had truly changed, in his own way, of course.

It went like the saying:

 _Better the Devil You Know, than the Devil You Don't._

* * *

 _ **A/N: So. Here is the end. Of course it could leave room for another sequel, but, I'm not going to do it.**_

 _ **While the unlikely Ship for these two may have only lasted 2 episodes, it sure helped me form an interesting story.**_

 _ **I just don't think I'd be able to continue it and keep the Supernatural theme plot line.**_

 _ **So, this is it. You can imagine their future any way you like. (I know I have).**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this series. Maybe, when I'm caught up on episodes and have seen the new one, maybe I can come up with future stories, but for now, I've got another fandom from a movie going through my head so, going to move onto that.**_

 _ **Anyway, leave your finale reviews here! Thank you so much who have stayed with this story, given it a chance, and enjoyed it!**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


End file.
